Porcelain Dolls
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: Hailed as the best thief in the kingdom Xemnas is paid to abduct Saix, the prince of Radiant Garden. Kidnapping the wayward if feral prince was fine but trying to save the world from a vengeful god wasn't in the job description. XemSaix AkuRoku Valenwind.
1. Radiant Garden

Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary-**Hailed as the best thief in the kingdom Xemnas is paid to abduct the prince of Radiant Garden, Saix. Kidnapping the headstrong prince is one thing; getting caught up in a plot to conquer the world wasn't in the job description. Along with a Fire Elemental named Axel, the skilled knight Sir Auron and a mysterious yet magical blond boy named Roxas a simple kidnapping becomes a quest to save the kingdom.

**Note-**So I was playing Final Fantasy IX and I thought 'why the hell not'. I was gonna use Sora and Riku but Xemnas/Saix is one of my guilty pleasures. The master/servant thing is a turn on. 'coughs and goes red' anyway…Riku and Sora will be in this story but that is a surprise. And because my sister wanted it Vivi will be turning up very soon. Of course I'll have my own plot twists and turns so be ready for some major surprises in the future. Enjoy my lovelies and I'll see you soon.

* * *

**Porcelain Dolls**

**Chapter One**

**Radiant Garden**

**The Mist Continent **

**Radiant Garden Province**

From across the vast plains and over the forests of the province, nestled within a valley surrounded by snow capped mountains, stood Radiant Garden. The city, also called the Shining Jewel, was one of the oldest kingdoms on the continent and was ruled by one of the wisest and oldest royal families around. From the casual observer's vantage point the city was truly a magnificent work of architecture.

White walls had been built in a circle to encompass the various districts and provide protection from potential invaders. But the main attraction of the city had to be the Royal Palace, situated in the centre of the city and shining for all to see for miles around. The palace was built from white stones and four large crystals stood as tall as pillars in the centre of the palace. Sitting in the right tower of this building was the prince of the kingdom and heir to the throne of the entire province. But to the residents of the city he was called the Feral Prince.

Saix Lunis stared out of the open window but his amber eyes saw nothing. Azure colored locks framed his face and cascaded down a strong back. He was wearing his best suit for the play tonight as ordered by the King of Radiant Garden. Although the man had adopted him Saix looked upon him as his true father, the only family he knew.

But lately, this past year in fact, Saix felt as if he were locked in a prison and there was something very wrong with his father. King Angeal was known as a benevolent leader and a wise and just man but since the death of his beloved consort Zack Fair a year prior the man changed into a cold and greedy individual. The King was a stranger sitting on the throne but no one would dare say anything about it.

The blue haired prince sighed deeply as he turned to the mirror on his dresser and examined his reflection. The familiar x-shaped scar between his eyes stood out dark against his milky white skin. His hair didn't hide his unusually pointed ears but he was beyond caring about his appearance. His clothing consisted of a velvet jacket with blue embroidery along the sleeves and hem.

His pants were also velvet and he wore polished shoes. Frowning at his reflection he turned away and walked towards the heavy wooden door. He was expecting his most loyal knight Sir Auron to be waiting outside so he could be escorted to the Royal Box. Pulling the door open Saix smiled slightly when he saw the red coated man with sunglasses and the scar through one eye. Auron nodded then followed the prince along the marble walkway.

Tonight a performing troupe would be bringing a popular play to life for the people of Radiant Garden. The play, written by Lord Avon was one of the most famous ones but Saix found it about as interesting as Moogle mating rituals. His attendance was mandatory however and the people expected to see their prince and future king.

Walking down the steps Saix walked through the corridor connecting the royal chambers to the outer castle. The Royal Box sat atop the white wall looking down upon the people and giving them the best view of the play stage which was yet to arrive. The troupe would be performing the play on the bridge of an airship. The Organization Troupe, the most popular group in the neighboring kingdom of Rabanastre would be performing the play.

Upon taking his seat in the box Saix started to rub his temples as a headache made itself known. He really didn't want to be here but the least he could do for his father was to grin and bear it for now. His amber eyes were drawn to the sky when the sound of an airship engine broke the night air. The clouds parted and a large ship appeared from above.

Airships were currently being powered by the Mist and the sound of rotor blades could be heard across the Noble District. The airship was amazing to look at, not too big and there was a wooden carving of a mermaid stood to attention at the front of the vessel. The bay for the ship was overlooking the ocean below and within moments the airship was docked and the crowd cheered.

"You don't look happy." Auron murmured causing Saix to jump slightly.

"I'm not very fond of this play." Saix muttered dejectedly.

"The King loves it." Auron glanced towards the dark haired man sitting on the throne. "It's good that he still enjoys it after Zack's death."

"You're right I suppose." Saix admitted. But that didn't stop him from feeling cold dread all the time.

"I'll leave you then." Auron said as he stood to attention behind the prince.

"Thank you Auron." Saix waved his hand.

The azure haired man turned his attention to the docked airship and watched as the actors came onto the bridge. They were dressed in flamboyant clothing and bowing before the crowd that was clapping and cheering amiably. Saix glanced towards his adoptive father, his eyes momentarily softening as he observed the serene smile on Angeal's face.

When Zack passed away last year Angeal had been a mess. He refused to come out of his room for weeks, often spending his time locked in his memories. Zack had been the king's most loyal and favored consort and there had been rumors of marriage before Zack fell to that horrible sickness that claimed him. Zack's death had almost destroyed Angeal but a month after that terrible day the king emerged from his bed chambers a different man. Saix cast his eyes towards the stage as he came to a decision. Once the place began he would make his move. He only hoped he was making the right choice.

* * *

**The Business District **

**Radiant Garden**

He couldn't believe that he was finally in the city. He clutched his ticket tightly in his right hand as he walked through the district. Axel Sinclair couldn't believe his good luck as of late. He had wanted to get a ticket to this play for weeks, it was one of his favorites after all. The red head walked through the street, his emerald gaze flicking across each of the shops in turn and a smile graced his features.

Despite the fact that he would probably be teased again Axel wouldn't let that dampen his spirits. He even used some of his hard earned Gil to get a brand new outfit for the show. He had his fingers crossed that he would meet a cute guy tonight too but he doubted that it would happen but a man could live in hope. He felt slightly shy about his clothing but tonight he really couldn't care what people think.

He was wearing red leather pants, black laced boots and a black vest with a short sleeved red jacket. His facial tattoo, a tongue of flame going through his right eye, seemed to almost glow with an inner fire. The tattoo had been with him since his creation and it identified him as one of the Elementals, a group of living elements who were often shunned by society.

Axel approached the ticket booth that had been set up in the centre of the Business District. Nobles from Treno and the rick men and women from Rabanastre were gathering to see the play being performed tonight at the behest of King Angeal. Axel approached the ticket booth then handed in the precious ticket. His emerald eyes were eager as he waited for the man to stamp the ticket and let him in.

"Oh dear…" the man sighed heavily causing Axel to frown.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked.

"This is a fake ticket son. I've seen lots of them today." The man said apologetically.

"What?" Axle yelled frantically. He couldn't believe this!

"I'm really sorry about this but I know a fake when I see one. Someone tricked you son." The man smiled sadly.

"Oh god…I can't fucking believe this." Axel moaned pitifully. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know." The older man answered with a shrug.

Axel frowned then left before he could draw attention to himself. He staggered away from the ticket booth, his heart heavy with disappointment and anger. Now just what was he going to do to pass the time? He came all this way for nothing. Staring up at the sky when an airship passed overheard he narrowed his eyes when he saw some children running along the rooftops towards the palace.

He saw some of them emerging from the top of a tower that was nearby just across from the Business District. As an idea formed in his mind Axel went to check the place out. He found the base of an abandoned tower with a Moogle sitting at the bottom of the wooden ladder. It was trying to fix its pompom. Glancing up to see the top Axel caught sight of a bell.

"I came all this way…I'm going to see that performance." His mind made up Axel grabbed the ladder and started to climb.

When he reached the top of the tower he was standing on the roof of a shop below him. Slightly shaky with his footsteps the red head maneuvered his way across the roof, making his way towards the palace walls. He saw some children in the distance and he followed them directly. He almost slipped a few times but his resolution to see his favorite play was too strong.

After hopping across a few more roofs Axel made it onto the walls, a smug grin plastered on his face. He glanced down onto a pathway behind the crowd. Jumping off the wall he landed on the ground below without too much trouble. Making his way over quietly he stood behind the gathered spectators and smiled as he waited for the show to begin. Today wasn't such a bad day.

* * *

**The Organization Airship**

**Radiant Garden**

On the lower deck of the airship Xemnas Calypso pulled open the door that would take him into the conference room for the Organization Troupe. Luxord, Larxene, Xigbar and Marluxia were already getting ready for the play while Xemnas was left to his own devices. He had been paid to kidnap the crown prince and he never failed to make a delivery.

Besides if he pulled this off he'd truly cement his reputation as one of the best thieves in the province. Lighting a candle Xemnas waited for his associate to turn up. The plan was for himself and Vexen to enter the castle and grab the prince after he took the sleeping power Xemnas had in his pocket. The plan was to slip the powder into the prince's tea. According to their employer Saix always drank a cup of tea around this time. It would only take a few seconds for the powder to work then it was all a matter of getting the prince out.

Once he pulled off this caper Xemnas would have enough money to retire comfortably for the rest of his life. He was thinking about getting a place in Midgar but then again he always did like the beauty of his hometown Rabanastre. He could decide later, for now he slumped onto a nearby chair and waited for Vexen to arrive. The thief was dressed in his usually clothing consisting of black pants, a white vest and black jacket and boots.

His trademark weapons, twin blades that could be activated by the touch of a button hung from his belt. He was hoping for an easy and clean getaway but that rarely if ever happened and he ended up fighting his way out of trouble with the prize in his pocket. His bright orange gaze was drawn to the door and Vexen entered the room.

"Luxord and the others are already on stage. We need to get going now before the third act begins." Vexen announced quickly.

"We can get into the palace after our scene in the play. Once we finish the sword fight we exit into the palace." Xemnas stated. "The actors are given the pleasure of entering the palace but the place we want to go into will be guarded. It shouldn't be any problem though."

"So are you ready to make the crowd cheer?" Vexen smirked.

"I always was good at making people cry." Xemnas grinned as he exited the room.

"You're full of it Xemnas." Vexen shook his head. "So why isn't your little accomplice with you on this one?"

"Vivi wanted to visit his grandfather in Rabanastre. He deserved a break after that Treno incident." The silver haired thief replied.

"You have a lot of balls stealing from the King of Midgar. Rufus must've been pissed when he found his prize jewel stolen." Vexen laughed.

"You know it." Xemnas winked at the blond.

"And when we take the prince are you going to try any of your shit? He is supposed to be the most handsome prince to ever sit on the throne." Vexen rolled his eyes at the innocent look on Xemnas' face.

"Don't pull that innocent look with me. We both know you'd pull anything with a cock between their legs." Vexen followed his accomplice to the engine room.

"And is that a problem?" Xemnas asked

"I don't think deflowering royalty was in the job description." Vexen laughed.

"Hmmm, I can live in hope." Xemnas answered with a steely look.

The two of them quickly made their way to the section of the ship that would take them onto the stage. They could hear the crowd roaring their approval. If everything was on schedule then Luxord would be challenging Marluxia to a fight. That was Xemnas and Vexen's cue to burst onto the stage and assist Marluxia. Walking up the wooden steps below decks the two men came onto the shadowed part of the stage and drew their fake swords.

When they came onto the stage Xemnas' attention was immediately drawn to the Royal Box above him. King Angeal was watching the play with rapt attention, his dark eyes fixed on the actors. Xemnas couldn't see the prince but that didn't matter for now. Once he got into the castle he would snatch the lovely prince and be on his merry way to Rabanastre for his reward money.

When their cue occurred Xemnas and Vexen did exactly as they practiced for weeks. Their lines flowed easily and then came their big fight scene. In front of the stage was a walkway into the palace and the crowd was directly in front of them. The crowd enjoyed the fight; the king even threw down some Gil to show his appreciation. Xemnas and Vexen bowed deeply then left into the foyer of the palace.

Once inside the two went directly towards the room where the guards would be. There were no guards within the foyer but there were guards on the floor above. Once inside the small room Xemnas grinned when he saw that there were only two guards. So far, so good. The guards didn't know what hit them. Xemnas moved quickly and jabbed the man at the base of the neck, effectively knocking him out. Vexen got to the second one before he could say anything.

"Are you all set?" Xemnas asked once he was in the guard's armour.

"Yeah but this armour stinks and I've got cookie crumbs in places I'm not going to mention." Vexen groaned.

"Let's get going. We need to get the prince out of here before the big finale." Xemnas said.

"Lead the way." Vexen allowed Xemnas to pull the door open and he entered the restricted section of the palace with the royal chambers just one floor above.


	2. Not According To Plan

**Note-**Thanks so much for reviewing so I humbly dedicate this story and chapter to Kiki Lelsissia, Peachie Bunni, Hyouga sama, EriNicoleAndUKnowIt and 6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9. As a gift I will bring Demyx and Zexion into this story but they won't be around for a while. Anyway enjoy and keep reviewing. They feed my muse.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Not According To Plan**

**Radiant Garden**

**Radiant Palace **

He had made it. Using that forbidden spell and using all of his power had been taxing but he still made it to the other side. The small blond boy who appeared to be a harmless teenager smiled sardonically as he observed his surroundings. This place was exactly as it looked from the observations of the All Seeing Orb back in his own world. Of course the only problem with using the trans-dimensional spell was that it was a one way trip. But that didn't matter.

Once he located his quarry he would return home and stop this insanity before it encompassed this realm completely. Roxas Del'Shar glanced around his immediate area and realized that the people were heading towards what he assumed to be the palace of this city. That would be a good place to start he reasoned. Making sure that his broken wings were flat against his back so that they resembled pieces of cloth he started walking around the marketplace to survey the area before making any moves. Although this place didn't rival his city it was still a beautiful realm and worth a better look next time he came here.

Roxas examined shops, homes and other places before locating the best place to enter into the palace. There was a wall that lined the Royal Gardens but the people were gathering there to watch a play. He had listened to the gossip while walking around the market. His wings were useless and he could not fly but he could glide slightly if he needed to make a quick escape.

He flinched as he felt the broken bones move within the ruined flesh and he quickly shoved the memory of that day from his mind, the day his wings were broken. The little blond soon came across a ladder that took him onto the rooftops of the city's Business District. He made his way easily to the white wall and hopped over to land behind the large crowd. The play had already begun and the crowd was too fixated on him to notice his presence.

His quarry was after the king of this city, Roxas knew that without a doubt but for what purpose he wasn't yet sure. As he glanced up at the Royal Box he caught sight of a peculiar looking red head standing a few feet from him behind the crowd. The red head was staring at him, bright green eyes glowing while an amused smile touched his pink lips. Roxas frowned before turning his sapphire gaze back around the palace layout.

He caught sight of King Angeal, the target of this madness and Roxas felt pity swell in his heart. He noticed that the play was being performed on the bridge of an impressive airship, impressive for this realm anyway. The actors were playing their parts with ease and then a tall man with silver hair and bright orange eyes came onto the stage along with a man with long blond hair. Roxas watched them as they acted out their sword fight then orange eyes vanished into the castle along with blond man.

"Did you sneak in too?" a smooth voice asked from behind him. Roxas swung around and came face to face with the red head.

"What?" Roxas frowned.

"I said did you sneak in here too? Was your ticket a fake as well?" the red head sighed. "That totally sucks man."

"Yes…I sneaked in here." Roxas murmured.

"The name's Axel." The red head extended his hand. "What's your name?"

"Roxas…" the blond frowned at the green eyed man, only now noticing the tattoo across his right eye. "That's a strange tattoo." Roxas observed.

"I was born with it." Axel shrugged.

"That's cool…" Roxas answered then turned back to the play.

"Do you like the play so far?" Axel asked.

"What? Oh, I wasn't really paying attention to it." The little blond replied.

"I liked that sword fight just now." Axel grinned as he watched the next scene. "You might as well watch the rest of it now that you're here."

"I suppose so." Roxas conceded.

"Hey, is that a cloak on your back? It looks really weird." Axel glanced at the ruined wings.

"It's just cloth…that's all." Roxas shied away slightly.

"It looks weird." The red head stared at the wings then turned his eyes away again. "Where are you from anyway? Rabanastre, Treno or maybe Midgar."

"Do you always talk this much?" Roxas scowled at the questions.

"I'm just curious." Axel defended. "I'm from Treno."

"I come from Midgar." Roxas picked the first name he remembered from that list.

"Oh that is so cool!" Axel bounced on his feet. "I never really get around much."

"I can't imagine why." Roxas muttered.

"Ohh, kitty's got claws." Axel said cheekily. Roxas rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Hey kitten, wanna grab some food?"

"Don't call me kitten!" Roxas growled angrily.

"But I think it suits you." Axel pouted. His green eyes sparkled brightly.

"You're a menace." Roxas moved away from the man.

"Hey, wait up!" Axel ran after the adorable blond boy. Roxas scowled at the man but only walked faster. It was just his luck to meet a complete whack job his first time in this realm.

* * *

**The Radiant Palace**

**The Royal Chambers**

Once they were dressed in the armour of the guards Xemnas and Vexen made their way from the guard room into the section of the palace used as living quarters for the Royal Family. A red carpet was on the floor, feeling soft beneath their feet as they walked towards the staircase before them. To their right was a hallway into the main foyer of the palace and you could reach the garden and lake from that hall.

To their right they could run out onto the stage again once they grabbed the prince. Speaking of which Xemnas made his way upstairs while Vexen made sure no one was about. The orange eyed man reached the top of the stairs then stopped when the door on the second floor opened and a person ran out wearing a white hooded cloak. The figure ran across the walkway, not noticing Xemnas until the person ran into him.

"I apologize." The person muttered. The voice was distinctly masculine and Xemnas felt a grin come to his face.

"That's alright. But where are you going if you're running that fast?" Xemnas questioned. His orange gaze tried to glance under the hood.

"Nowhere!" the man cried. "Now please let me pass."

"I can't do that just yet." Xemnas grinned as he approached the man. "Now until I see that pretty face of yours."

"How dare you!" the man screeched as he looked up to glare at the thief. Gorgeous amber eyes glowed with an inner fire and lovely azure strands fell around his elfin face and that x-shaped scar rested between those beautiful eyes.

"Good evening Prince Saix." Xemnas grinned in triumph.

"Get out of my way." The prince snarled.

"No can do. You see you're the one I'm after. And I have to admit you're more attractive in real life." The silver haired man examined his quarry.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Get out of my way or you will regret it." Saix warned.

"I apologize but I was paid to get you and I never fail to make a delivery." Xemnas cocked his head to one side. "Now you're coming with me."

"Don't bet on it." Saix hissed then, before Xemnas could do anything, Saix brought his foot up and sharply kicked Xemnas between the legs.

"Ow!" the man screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Enjoy that asshole." Saix growled then ran down the stairs. "Thank the gods for Auron's defense lessons."

"What the hell happened?" Vexen yelled when a hooded person ran past him.

"Go after him." Xemnas groaned. "That's the prince."

"Oh crap…" Vexen helped his friend to his feet then took off after the prince.

* * *

**The Radiant Lake**

Auron was not a happy man. He watched Saix leave the box with an excuse of having a migraine brought on with the situation with his father. Auron let the boy pass but now he was beginning to regret that decision. Leaving the King to enjoy the show Auron went in search of the wayward prince. His bedchambers were empty and the main hall had been cleared. Of course the cherry on his cake had to be when he found those two guards out cold and stripped of their armour.

Not wanting to alert the king to the situation Auron went in search of the prince himself. He had a feeling this would happen, Saix had been distant for weeks, always in his room planning something to do with seeing a friend in Rabanastre but Auron thought nothing of it for now. Saix had always been resourceful and if he wanted to get out of the kingdom he could find a way. As a child he was always sneaking out to play.

The knight checked the gardens, the kitchen, the main hall and finally the lakeside. When Zack died last year Saix came out here to think and grieve. He had loved the man like his second parent. Zack's death hit the kingdom hard and almost destroyed King Angeal. Auron tuned those thoughts out as he walked towards one of the towers. Saix always did like the view from these towers. One could see the entire kingdom from the top on a clear day.

The spiral staircase was a pain in the ass to climb at his age but Auron was nothing if not resilient and he climbed as fast as he could. When he reached the top of the old stone structure he walked along the circular walkway and looked down upon the palace. This place had been his home for years. He had been charged with the task of protecting Saix since his childhood.

Auron was about to leave when he glanced towards the other tower and saw a silver haired figure cashing another hooded one. Auron recognized that cloak anywhere; Zack had gotten it for Saix on his tenth birthday. Swearing Auron looked around for any means to reach the prince quickly without going back down the tower. He spotted a wire attached to the tower with small colored flags decorating it.

For a second he knew that this was an insane idea but he was out of options. Turning he saw that Saix had grabbed one of the wires from that tower and was now flying down from the tower towards the balcony directly in front of the tower he was on. The silver haired man was following him closely. Whoever that was the man was stubborn.

Making up his mind Auron grabbed the thick wire in both hands and pulled. He recognized the silver haired man from the play so that meant he was here to take the prince on that airship. Auron couldn't make it to the balcony from here but there was one place he could reach. Taking a deep breath he stood on the edge of the stone and leapt off. The air rushed by and he could feel the blood flowing at an alarming rate into his head.

He swung his body with all his strength and was soon flying towards the airship. Kicking out his legs he lurched forward and slammed into a window. He distinctly heard people yelling below; no doubt the audience had seen his little stunt. His feet crunched the glass underneath as he stood on shaky legs. He was in a room full of costumes, apparently a storeroom of some sort.

"Now I need to find Saix." Auron muttered as he unsheathed his katana and stalked towards the door. Someone's head was going to roll for this.


	3. Improvise

**Chapter Three**

**Improvise **

**Radiant Garden**

**Radiant Palace**

Xemnas groaned in pain when he landed hard on the marble balcony currently being occupied by the band during their practice session. Saix was already on his feet and shoving Xemnas out of his way as he ran through the nearest door back into the palace. Luckily this section was near the airship so maybe he could chase the prince onto it. Tearing off the armour that was slowing his efforts the thief ran after his quarry, his arms pumping for speed. He spotted the hooded man running down a marble hallway towards the place where the airship was accessible.

Xemnas chased after the blue haired prince and grinned when the royal heir ripped open a door that took him back outside along the stage. Running as quickly as he could Saix took off along the stage, trying desperately to stay within the shadows as he reached the other side. He found another door and pulled it open only to enter a hallway within the airship. Inwardly cursing Saix glanced around the place then found another doorway. Unable to go back he went into the room and stopped when he entered a chamber with a table littered with candles and papers. The room looked like a place for storage or meetings. When he heard the door opening close by he looked around for another way out.

"You're not getting off this ship." The silver haired man exclaimed when he entered the room.

"You just don't take a hint do you?" Saix snapped angrily.

"Our goals are the same it seems. You want out of the palace and I can take you out." Xemnas offered.

"I will not get mixed up with the likes of you." Saix spat. "And I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt about that." The thief answered.

"Then you will let me go immediately." The prince held his head high.

"Oh I can't do that Saix." Xemnas crossed his arms.

"You will address me as your Majesty." Saix ordered tersely.

"And you have one attitude problem on you. I like you even more." Xemnas grinned lecherously. "And you can call me Xemnas."

"Keep away from me." Saix backed away towards another door he spotted.

"You won't get off the ship. I know this place inside out." Xemnas replied.

"Then let me go. I can leave the city by myself." Saix answered.

"I made an agreement to abduct you. And I always deliver my prizes." Xemnas approached the prince.

"I am not some prize!" Saix yelled with indignation.

"But you are and such a pretty prize too." The thief grinned.

Saix scowled then he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. He entered a hallway and he could hear a Mist Engine from nearby. He was nearing the engine room it seemed. He knew that the thief was following him but he kept on running.

He approached a small doorway to his left and entered the engine room which was deserted. The engine was ready to be used by the looks of things. Saix ran past the machine and up a flight of steps that took him into another small room. There were boxes and weapons lying around but they were just for the play. There were also two silver circular panels on the floor. When he heard the thief approach he backed onto one of the panels.

"Stay away from me." Saix warned the man.

"There's nowhere else to go." The orange eyed man replied.

"I'll fight you if I must." The prince raised his fists.

"Just listen to what I have to say prince and then you can make up your mind. I need to tell you who paid me to kidnap you." Xemnas drew up his hands.

"Prince Saix!" a man's voice yelled from behind Xemnas. Saix smiled in relief when he saw Auron.

"Who are you?" Xemnas scowled.

"Step away from the prince or I'll use you for a pincushion." Auron held up his katana.

"Well I guess I have only one option." Xemnas sighed heavily then he grabbed the prince and stood with him on the silver plate. "I'm going topside!" he kicked a lever beside the plate.

"Stop!" Auron yelled but the plate was already rising up.

"Unhand me!" Saix beat at the arms around his body. "Oh no…" he moaned when he realized that he was on the stage.

"If you wish to get away from here you better improvise." Xemnas whispered when Luxord caught sight of him.

"What the hell is going on?" the blond man hissed.

"Change of plans…we need to improvise." Xemnas answered quietly.

"You have got to be kidding." Saix rolled his eyes.

"You get to be the hapless Princess Cornelia now start acting." Xemnas said quickly.

"I can't believe this." The prince groaned but he obeyed.

While Saix acted out the part as best he could Roxas was trying to get rid of the red headed leech he had acquired. Axel was still trying to talk to Roxas but the blond merely scowled and told him to get lost already. He almost succeeded in getting rid of the man when some guards yelled at them. Axel cursed when he realized he had been discovered by the guards on duty.

Before Roxas could protest Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him along the walkway lining the stage as the guards gave chase. The blond tried to get Axel to let go of his hand but the red head had an iron grip and he refused to let go. As the guards chased them around Axel ran onto the stage, his heart thumping from the fear of getting caught. The hooded actor had just finished the scene where Cornelia was stabbed by his own lover as she protected her father from the blade.

"Stop right there!" the guard yelled out. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

"Get away from me!" Axel stumbled back, his hand losing its grip on Roxas' smaller one. "I'm warning you to leave me alone."

"Come with us right now." The guard demanded.

"No!" Axel yelled as he raised his hands and unleashed a fire spell. He sent the guards reeling back but the fire also caught onto the cloak of the actor.

"What the hell?" the actor sprung up and ripped off the cloak revealing the prince himself. An unearthly hush fell over the crowd for a few moments before yells rang out.

"Ok, we better leave now before the king sends more guards." Xemnas ordered.

"Stop that ship!" King Angeal ordered angrily.

Xemnas grabbed Saix by the wrist and pulled him onto the deck as the ship gave a mighty lurch and was pulled away from the palace. Marluxia was already in the control room and had seen the events unfolding. Working quickly he fired up the engines and started getting the ship moving. Auron had made it onto the deck but stumbled forward as it flew away.

Axel and Roxas were also still on board and they hung onto the deck as best they could. As the ship moved backwards King Angeal ordered the harpoons to be fired from the towers. Sharp spikes attached to thick chains of metal flew out from the towers and slammed into the airship. Chunks of wood rained down upon the deck and the ship lurched violently as the harpoons tore into the wood. Marluxia used all the power he could muster from the engines to tear the ship away.

The harpoons managed to be dislodged from the vessel and soon they were sailing away from the city. However the king would not be deterred. He ordered the cannons to fire on the airship and soon rockets slammed into the vessel as it flew away. Xemnas cried out when Saix fell towards the edge. The thief managed to grab the blue haired man's hand before he fell over while Axel grabbed hold of a violently protesting Roxas.

Finally after more shots were fired the airship sped away from the city towards the valley beyond where the city of Rabanastre lay. But the vessel had taken too much damage and soon they were plummeting towards the forest once they got over the mountains. Xemnas saw a vast dark forest stretching out before him before the vessel fell towards the ground and he was thrown violently from the ship causing him to black out.

* * *

**The Evil Forest**

By the time he came to Xemnas noticed that he was lying on a patch of grass that was slightly damp from a previous rainfall. His head was pounding and his body ached in places he didn't know he possessed. He could small smoke and he could hear a fire from nearby. He then remembered that the ship had been shot at and they ended up crashing over a forest outside Radiant Garden.

Xemnas stumbled back towards what was left of the vessel he used in most of his heists. He walked down the small grassy slope until he reached the ship and caught sight of Luxord and Vexen. They were both banged up but looked well enough and they were already looking for the others who had been on board. Xemnas wondered where that strange fire conjuring red head had gotten to along with the tiny blond he had been with.

"Are you guys ok?" Xemnas asked when he reached them.

"We're fine and Marluxia and Larxene are safe too." Luxord answered the thief. "We're gathering the supplies from the crash."

"Have you guys seen the prince anywhere?" Xemnas asked.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him anywhere." Vexen replied. Xemnas cursed but left his friends to gather supplies.

The silver haired man entered the remains of the airship. The smell of smoke was thick and it caused him to choke and cough. He maneuvered through the wreckage and made sure that the others on board were safe. When he made sure that Marluxia and Larxene were outside he went in search of the red head, the blond and that knight Auron.

This wasn't what he had in mind when he planned for a quick escape from Radiant Garden but at least they were away from the kingdom and over the mountains into the Rabanastre province. Angeal couldn't march into the province without risking war with the other kingdom. Xemnas went through the ship until he reached the other side and found what he was looking for. He spotted Auron slumped against the wall with a nasty gash on his face and a bruise blossoming across his jaw line.

"Are you ok?" Xemnas approached the knight.

"My head feels like it's going to split apart." Auron glared up at the thief. "Where is the prince?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that." Xemnas scratched his head. "He's not here."

"If anything has happened to him I'll have your head decorating the palace wall." Auron growled enraged.

"Direct and to the point I see." Xemnas nodded.

"Where are we anyway?" Auron stood up.

"I think we landed within Evil Forest." Xemnas shuddered as he said the name.

"Great…that's all we need." Auron scowled.

"I am sorry about this. I wasn't exactly planning this you know." Xemnas muttered.

"You still planned on kidnapping the prince. If you get out of this I'll take you back to the king gift wrapped." Auron scowled angrily.

"You're very sure of the fact that you'll take me back." Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Would be kidnappers always receive their punishment." Auron replied. Xemnas snorted but changed the subject.

"We better get moving now. If we leave immediately we might have a chance of finding them sooner." Xemnas looked around for anything useful.

"Very well." Auron conceded. The thief managed to find some potions, antidotes and Phoenix Downs.

"Ok then, let's go." Xemnas left the room with Auron in tow.

"Where are you going?" Luxord called when Xemnas and Auron left the ruined ship.

"We're going to find the prince." The thief answered with finality.

"Are you crazy? You could get killed out there!" Vexen yelled.

"Which is why we need to find the prince before anything gets to him first." Xemnas pointed out.

"I see your point but please be careful." Vexen pleaded.

"Get everyone fixed up then ready to leave the forest. We'll be back as soon as we can." Xemnas promised then he and Auron left the crash site and headed into the forest.


	4. The Evil Forest

**Chapter Four**

**The Evil Forest**

**Evil Forest**

**Water Passage**

After leaving the crash site Xemnas and Auron passed under a large tree and into a small pond that came up to their ankles. Frogs and oglops sprang about the water and onto the trees around them. The place could have been mistaken for a beautiful and peaceful place but this serenity hid the darkness beneath. The Evil Forest had truly earned its nickname by the travelers lucky enough to escape before the monsters consumed them.

The Mist created twisted versions of creatures, and it was rumored that the Mist in large quantities could drive the wildlife insane to the point of homicidal madness. Not wishing to walk within the forest any longer than was necessary Xemnas moved through the water passage until he came to a small clearing with a break in the thick canopy above. Moonlight filtered down onto the forest floor illuminating the place that seemed to be a place for flowers to grow to human size. Saix thought about getting one for Saix as a form of apology but decided against it. The Gods only knew what would happen.

Auron moved towards a hole in the ground and peered down. He could see a pathway only a small drop below and it looked like something had been dragged down there. He could see the marks in the grass and mud clearly. Whenever he spent time in the palace library Auron would read about the various places across the Mist Continent and he did recall reading about a forest on the outskirts of the province.

Auron was no fool, he wouldn't have lasted this long in life if he was, and he knew that it would be suicide to further explore the forest. They needed to find Saix soon before some of the nastier creatures awoke for their nightly feeding. Both men turned when they heard a vicious curse and then a small blond boy emerged from some undergrowth.

"Are you ok?" Xemnas approached the boy.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened back there anyway?" the blond growled out. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Xemnas, that's Auron and who might you be?" the thief asked.

"The name's Roxas now where's that red headed lunatic so I can kick his ass." The tiny blond balled his fists.

"How did you end up on the ship?" Auron inquired.

"Axel was being chased by the guards because he sneaked in. The idiot grabbed me and the next thing I know I wake up in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere!" Roxas stalked around the clearing.

"We need to keep looking for Saix and Axel." Xemnas said quickly.

"We can find your friend Saix but I much prefer if Axel were eaten by as large plant." Roxas huffed.

"Do you wish to come with us?" Auron questioned.

"I'll help you find your friend and I can take care of myself in a fight. It's better than waiting anyway." Roxas shrugged.

"Alright, but stay close and be on your guard." Auron warned as he made a move to jump into the hole.

"Let go of me!" a voice yelled.

"I know that voice." Roxas snarled angrily. "Axel, where are you?"

"The Gods must be listening! My knight in shining armor is so gonna kick your ass!" Axel replied.

Something large with tentacles fell from the canopy above them and landed before the trio. It looked like a giant plant but its top half was shaped into a cage with thick thorns for bars and Axel was within the prison. The plant had two thick tentacles that whipped around its body and a horrid screeching noise came from wherever its mouth was located.

Axel raised his gloved hands and unleashed a fireball onto the plant below him. The effect was instantaneous. The creature roared and tried to hit Axel with its tentacles but the thorn prison offered some protection. Instead the mutated plant turned its attention towards the trio before it. Roxas rolled his eyes as the beast lumbered towards them. He was hoping to avoid using his magic here but the Mist was thick, almost intoxicating and it burned his lungs to breathe the air. This entire Continent was poisoned.

Xemnas ignited his twin red blades and stood in a defensive stance. Auron simply cocked an eyebrow and looked unimpressed. While Roxas possessed no weapon he instead would use his magic. The plant raised one tentacle and white light emerged from Axel before vanishing into the appendage. The red head moaned as he slumped slightly, his strength having been sapped by the creature.

Roxas released a fire spell that sent the beast into a rage. It lashed out, barely missing Xemnas who jumped in time to avoid being hit. Running forward he jumped onto the creature and sliced off one tentacle with his blades. Green goo splashed everywhere, even getting on his clothing. Xemnas scowled at that. The gunk clung to his shirt and he could smell something really bad.

Auron charged forward and slashed off the second tentacle before the creature could retaliate. The same green liquid sprayed everywhere but Auron ignored it even when it sprayed his red coat. Axel and Roxas managed to hit the plant at the same time with fire spells. Smoke billowed up causing Axel to cough within his prison and he could smell something burning.

The creature took more of his strength causing Axel to fall onto his stomach while gasping for breath. He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he lost all his strength. Roxas fired off another spell while Xemnas stabbed the plant in its lower body, piercing the fleshy section and watched as it bled green liquid. Auron cleaved the creature in two and the thorn cage fell apart. Axel fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you ok?" Auron kneeled down.

"Yeah…thanks for saving my ass back there." Axel grinned as he stood up with help from Auron.

"When I get through with you pal you'll wish that plant had finished you off." Roxas took a menacing step forward.

"Oh, hi again." Axel said sheepishly.

"You can beat the crap out of him later. Right now we need to find the prince." Xemnas butted in quickly.

"You mean the guy with blue hair and a nasty sneer?" Axel asked wide eyed.

"So you have seen him?" the thief asked.

"Yeah, one of those plant things grabbed him." The red head replied. "It took him down that hole behind you."

"Let's go." Auron jumped down before the others could say anything else.

"He doesn't waste any time does he?" Axel scratched his head.

The others quickly followed Auron down into the hole. There was a small tunnel leading into another clearing but this one had a pond with fresh drinking water. They found that out when Roxas shoved the red head into the pool and Axel swallowed some of the liquid. Xemnas had to rub his temples as the two bickered back and forth.

Finally he spotted Auron just ahead of the pond clearing and the knight was looking into another small tunnel. Xemnas could hear something growling from the other side then an angry yell that sounded very familiar. They quickly navigated their way through the tunnel and came into an area that could be called some kind of chamber. In the centre of the chamber was a plant larger than the one that had captured Axel and just like the fire entity Saix was trapped within a thorny prison.

"What the hell took you so long to come rescue me?" the prince yelled out.

"It's good to see you too." Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Don't just stand there like a toad on a log! Get me out of here." Saix exclaimed.

"Listen, we met one of these things before. Don't struggle too much or it'll take your strength." Axel advised.

"Well that's just great." Saix groaned.

"We need to destroy this thing quickly. Fire seems to be the most effective means." Auron said.

"You got it." Axel grinned.

The Fire Elemental approached the snarling plant then raised his hands to create a large fireball that he sent towards the fleshy belly. Roxas sent one of his own fire spells towards the creature resulting in a violent scream echoing across the chamber. Auron had managed to slice off one of the four tentacles the beast possessed while Xemnas dodged the next attack.

One of the tentacles managed to hit him in the back though and he was sent sprawling to the ground. The tentacle had thorns lining it and one of them was now wedged in his wide. Axel fired off another spell that drew the attention of the mutant plant towards the red head. Roxas spotted the wounded thief and cast a quick cure spell that dulled the throbbing pain in his side. He managed to get his nails on the large thorn and he yanked it out.

Auron moved quickly, jumping over the swiping tentacles and using his katana to slice through a second one. Axel and Roxas used fire spells to further damage the creature while Saix, trapped within his prison, began to feel his strength leaving him. He mentally pleaded with Auron to hurry up and destroy this thing already.

The knight must have heard him because his sliced into the belly of the beast, causing it to bleed out that horrid green acidic blood all over the floor. Saix smiled in relief when the thorns fell apart and he stumbled out of his prison. Auron caught the prince before he hit the floor. Xemnas was holding his bleeding side as he limped towards the others. Roxas cast another cure to heal the wound completely.

"We better head back to the ship." Xemnas said through gritted teeth.

"Xemnas!" a voice called from the tunnel. Vexen stood there with a map in one hand. "I found the map for the forest. There's another way out of here."

"Fantastic." The thief said.

"Guys…" Axel gulped. "Can you hear something?"

"I can hear it…is that clicking?" Roxas murmured.

"Whatever it is it's getting closer." Saix looked around the chamber for the source of the noise.

"Run now!" Auron ordered when a dozen small plants the size of a fully grown human with razor teeth appeared from above and fell into the chamber.

"Follow me through here!" Vexen took them down another tunnel veering off from the chamber and going deeper into the forest that was now coming to life.

Vexen ran through the tunnel and jumped into a small valley with a pathway going to the north. According to the map this path would take them out of the forest and onto the plains with a clean run to the Rabanastre Province. The entire forest seemed to be shaking as the plants came charging out of their hiding places to destroy the humans who dared kill their leader.

The group ran through the forest, dodging large tentacles with thorns that whipped out and tried to stop them. Finally they could see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. Moonlight poured into the forest as the entrance became clearer. They were almost to the end when one of the tentacles grabbed Vexen by the ankle and pulled him back. He screamed and tried to break free but the thorns only increased their pressure.

"Vexen!" Xemnas stopped and ran back to help his friend.

"Take the map and go! It shows a way to get into Rabanastre from the plains. Just go Xemnas!" Vexen screamed.

Xemnas shook his head then he saw something that almost made his heart stop. Hundreds of the plants were now frozen solid, petrified where they stood along with the rest of the forest and the petrification was spreading. Vexen pleaded with his friend to leave already, the others would find him soon and everything would be fine.

Auron, Axel, Roxas and Saix had made it out of the forest by now and where waiting for the silver haired thief to emerge. Swallowing the lump in his throat Xemnas nodded then turned and ran as fast as he could. He jumped and fell hard to the floor when the thorns made their way to create a blockade to prevent his escape. Using the last of his strength Xemnas charged forward and threw his body out between the thorns, barely aware of the cuts he had gotten in the process. He rolled down the small hill before coming to a stop.

"Shit, what the hell happened back there?" Axel cried when Xemnas came out of the forest that was now frozen solid.

"It's been petrified." Auron said stiffly. "Your friend?" he turned to Xemnas.

"He didn't get out in time." The thief answered, averting his pained orange eyes.

"But you can cure being petrified right?" Axel pointed out.

"Soft Potion won't work on this kind of petrification. It has encompassed the forest." Auron said.

"Vexen said that the others would be fine and they'll help him." Xemnas said thickly. "We need to get to Rabanastre."

"Are you sure?" Roxas questioned.

"I made a promise to get Saix there in one piece." Xemnas answered. The little blond nodded then turned to the azure haired prince. When his eyes fell on Saix's necklace he felt his heart stop.

"That jewel…where did you get it?" Roxas whispered.

"It belongs to the Royal Family of Radiant Garden. It's a symbol of our power. Why do you ask?" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"I was just curious." Roxas said quickly. How could Saix have that necklace? It had been lost during the Plague…how could it be here? But the necklace had the symbol of the Eidolon carved into it. It had to be real.

"We need to get moving." Xemnas spoke up. "There's a cave not far from here. We can reach the Rabanastre Province once we pass through it."

The others nodded but it was decided that they would make camp here for the rest of the night before moving on. All the while Roxas kept thinking about Saix and the necklace with the ancient carving. If the prince possessed the stone used for Eidolon summoning then the godlike creatures had indeed survived the Plague.

Even though his original target was still lost to him Roxas made up his mind to stay with Saix and the others for now. If he was lucky his target would emerge to take the stone…if that was what he came here for in the first place.

* * *

**Note-**So there you go. Vexen has been petrified within the forest and we have a little more insight into Roxas and why he is here. Saix can be a pissy little bitch when he wants to be, huh? Anyway thanks for the reviews, they feed my muse and churn out chapters. Part five coming very soon my lovelies along with Vivi's entrance as well as a certain pilot from FF7. Toodles!


	5. Dance To The Black Waltz 1

**Chapter Five**

**Dance To The Black Waltz 1 **

**The Twilight Plains**

By the time the sun rose across the Twilight Plains a small group of thieves were already venturing back into the Evil Forest to find their lost comrades. Luxord had begged and ordered Vexen not to go into the forest but the thin man was too hard headed to listen. He had managed to locate a map that could direct Xemnas and the prince into the next province but he had to go and take the map to his friend before they left the forest.

When the place became petrified Luxord had arranged a search party for daybreak. He wouldn't risk anymore of his friends to the hazards of the forest. It had taken him an hour just to get Marluxia to agree to wait for the sunrise before they went back into the forest. Finally it was daybreak and they were ready to go. The place where their airship crashed escaped the petrification thankfully so they could gather the supplies later once they found another way out. Luxord led the way through the forest, his eyes scanning the stone-like trees for any sign of life.

As they went deeper into the Evil Forest it became obvious that nothing escaped whatever magic did this. Eventually they came to a frozen pond and further on they found a pathway covered in hundreds of human size plants. The way they had been petrified made it easy to walk across them. When they reached the end of the makeshift pathway Luxord choked when he saw the frozen figure of his friend.

Vexen, locked within his stone prison, had one hand stretched out and a forlorn look on his face. Marluxia and Larxene had tried to use the Soft Potion but no amount of the stuff would work on Vexen. He remained trapped in time with a thorn wrapped around his leg. So the forest had claimed one of them. There was no sign of Xemnas or the others and Luxord could only hope that they got out of the Evil Forest in time.

After failing to extract him from the thorn Luxord had to leave Vexen where he was for the time being. He had an idea but it was a long shot and yet his only chance at helping his friend. Luxord knew what it was like to be petrified. The feeling of being trapped within your own skin, unable to move, scream or blink, just stay trapped in one place until you were set free again.

It was a living hell, one that he was determined to save Vexen from. Turning to the others he quickly explained about an item called Supersoft that was rumored to cure all forms of petrification. The last known place it had been seen in was Treno, the City of Nobles. Left without another option the group nodded and agreed to help Luxord find the item if it still existed. They had to find it for Vexen's sake.

* * *

**Ice Cavern**

It took them the better part of the morning but Xemnas led the group to the cave that linked the Twilight Plains to the Rabanastre Province. The cave turned out to be the famous Ice Cavern that travelers often spoke of. Before airships became proper transport Chocobos were used as a means of traveling across great distances.

Some people ended up finding strange and dangerous places that they ended up mapping if they made it out alive. The Ice Cavern had been discovered 40 years ago by a young man travelling into the Radiant Garden Province. Glancing at the map once more Xemnas approached the cave and shuddered as a blast of chilly wind hit him. He placed the map carefully within the pocket of his jacket then entered the cave.

The entrance to the Ice Cavern was a beautiful crystal cutting from the rocks. Blue light spilled across the entrance and the sunlight made the crystals glitter in many different colors. Axel looked uncertain about entering the cave, his fire power acting against the cold already. Roxas, Saix and Auron were already heading into the cave with Xemnas leading them further inside.

Gulping down his fear Axel followed before running after them into the Ice Cavern. Once inside they saw that there was a path covered in pure white snow and an icy wind blew through the small section of the cave. The crystals provided light within the cave making their way across easily. Xemnas led them towards the opening into the next section of the cavern which had several narrow icy walkways.

A sheet of ice had forged across the walkway and Axel stepped forward to place his hands on the ice. His fire spell instantly melted the obstruction in front of him allowing them to cross over the walkway. There were several smaller alcoves along the walls of ice and Xemnas could see creatures frozen within the walls. The wind was becoming colder, harsher as they navigated across the walkway and into another chamber with snow falling gently from the ceiling.

There were holes in the ceiling allowing the snow and wind to blow across the cavern. Axel melted the various icy obstacles that he encountered. They climbed over slippery rocks and onto a higher ledge where the wind became harsher than before. Once they were on this ledge Xemnas spotted a tunnel dead ahead that split into two, a fork in the road.

The right tunnel was the source of the wind while the left one was clear and seemed to glow thanks to the crystals. While going through the Ice Cavern the now silent prince of Radiant Garden was contemplating his options. He still had to get to Rabanastre and the thief proved to be a capable fighter. He didn't trust Xemnas though, far from it but the man could be his ticket to getting into the city.

The other two, Roxas and Axel, both seemed decent enough people. The tattoo on the red head's face did not escape Saix's notice however and although he was apprehensive about having an Elemental around them he knew that he couldn't just send Axel away. The fire mage was gifted and powerful and that was something Saix needed if he wanted to get to Rabanastre in one piece. All they had to do was get through the cave.

Xemnas motioned for the others to follow him along the left road and they entered a small chamber carved from the ice. It was a beautiful room with a frozen fountain of water and atop the fountain was a Moogle frozen within an ice block. The poor thing must've gotten lost within the cave. Making a quick check through their supplies the group took a breather before heading back to the fork and going to the right this time.

The wind blowing down from the tunnel was fierce, causing the group to shield their faces from the icy storm. Axel's body had gone numb from the cold while Roxas took his tattered wings and wrapped them around his body like a cloak. Saix was sharing Auron's red coat for warmth.

"I can't see a thing!" Axel cried over the harsh wind.

"There's a chamber ahead. I can see a light." Xemnas called back. He stopped when he heard the ringing of a bell.

"I feel dizzy…" Saix moaned out as he slumped forward.

"Are you ok Roxas?" Axel turned to see the little blond had fallen to the ground in a dead faint.

"What's wrong?" Xemnas called back when both Axel and Saix collapsed and the ringing of the bell got louder.

"There's…something…" Auron gasped out before he too collapsed to the ground. Xemnas immediately began to feel dizzy and as he fell forward he prayed to whatever deity was listening to get them out of this mess.

The thief wasn't sure how long he was out for but when he awake his body was numb and wet and he could hear that infernal bell ringing again. Glancing at the others he noticed that they were all asleep. He tried to rouse them but it was useless. When he heard the bell beginning to get louder he made up his mind. Glancing back at the others one last time Xemnas made his way towards the chamber ahead.

Once he got there he stopped when the bell ringing became so clear that it echoed throughout the chamber he was in. looking up to the source of the bell ringing he spotted a tall blue skinned man with wings made from ice. The man jumped down and landed a few feet from Xemnas. His skin and hair were blue and his eyes as black as midnight. He was wearing a suit that looked to be carved from ice and was a deep blue in colour.

"You are strong if you can resist the sleeping charm." The man snarled.

"Who are you?" Xemnas demanded. When he saw the facial tattoo he realized that the man was an Ice Elemental.

"I am Black Waltz 1. And I want the prince." The creature replied. "The King is quite annoyed about losing the prince and the stone he carries."

"Sorry to disappoint you but Saix stays with me." Xemnas ignited his twin blades.

"King Angeal will not be defied. He will have the stone back." The Black Waltz said.

"The only way you're getting to Saix is through me." Xemnas answered.

"You cannot hope to beat me." The Elemental snarled.

"You're not taking the prince back." Xemnas stated firmly.

"Then your life ends now." The Ice Elemental brought up the golden bell he had and made it ring. Beside him a creature that reminded Xemnas of a sea serpent emerged. "Sea Lion destroy him!"

Xemnas choked back what fear he had when the creature charged forward, its mouth open showing rows of teeth and a forked tongue. Xemnas jumped up and landed a solid kick to the beasts' mouth that sent the thing sprawling back. The Black Waltz rung the small bell again as he cast a cure spell on the creature. Xemnas glanced between them before going after the Elemental.

If he could take the spell caster out then the summoned monster might vanish as well. The Elemental saw the attack coming and created an Ice Blade to defend himself with. The two of them parried and attacked while the Sea Lion tried to bite the thief without harming its master. Xemnas deflected a blow then successfully drove his blade into the stomach of the Elemental. As it fell to the ground the thief turned his attention back onto the Sea Lion.

Moving quickly he jumped onto the beast's back and jabbed his blades into the scaly back. The monster howled in agony as its life blood escaped from the open wound Xemnas had created. He glanced back towards the Ice Elemental only to see the creature was already dead. The bell was lying in the snow, now broken in half and probably useless. When he jumped off the monster it collapsed to the ground in a poll of blood.

As soon as it died the harsh wind blowing across the chamber stopped leaving only a clear and still room. Xemnas stared at the dead Elemental, his thoughts jumbled and confused. By law the Elementals were a reclusive race, both feared and admired by the humans around the. They never took part in human affairs, always worried that their powers would be abused. So why was even one of them working for the king? Something about this didn't make any sense.

"Are you ok?" Xemnas asked when he raced back to the others.

"We're fine." Auron nodded as Saix stood up. Roxas was also back on his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Axel yawned loudly.

"There was an Elemental in the cave. It was responsible for that wind that was blocking our passage." Xemnas explained.

"An Elemental was here?" Axel frowned.

"Working for the king apparently. He was sent to get Saix back." Xemnas looked at the prince.

"That doesn't make sense. Elementals would never exploit themselves like that." Axel stated.

"I know but we need to leave her before anymore of the king's agent's turn up." Xemnas motioned for the others to follow him.

"I can see a light up there." Saix pointed up through the chamber. There was a pathway leading up to that section and now that the wind was gone it made things a lot easier.

"Once we get out of here South Gate should be visible." Auron said.

"But my father is already trying to get me back to the kingdom." Saix sounded remorseful. "I can't go back until I see the Queen of Rabanastre."

"Then we better get moving." Roxas pointed out.

The group walked up along the snowy pathway until they came to the exit of the Ice Cavern. Light spilled in casting a warm glow across the cave mouth and warming the chilled men. They were standing on the top of a mountain path and below them was a small village. South Gate was visible even from where they were and Saix felt relief flood his heart.

He was so close to his goal now. He was almost out of his homeland. The village was tiny but they might sell supplies and weapons. Saix knew that they weren't getting to South Gate without proper equipment. He wasn't too pleased with going into villages within his own province but he had no other choice.

"We'll go into that village and get some supplies." Saix said without any room for arguments.

"Are you sure you wish to enter the village?" Auron could sometimes read Saix's mind sometimes it almost creeped the man out.

"We need supplies and weapons. Getting through South Gate will not be easy." Saix answered.

"Besides I'm starving." Axel said just as his stomach made its presence known.

"How eloquent." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So it's decided, we go to the village." Xemnas started walking down the mountain path along with the others, unaware of the black eyes following them.


	6. Village of Secrets

**Chapter Six**

**Village of Secrets**

**Radiant Garden**

**Radiant Palace**

King Angeal was many things and he was known for his patience but his patience was beginning to wear thin when the news reached him concerning the destruction of the ice doll. He knew he should've sent a stronger Elemental after the wayward prince and his posse. He still had two more Black Waltz models out there hunting for the prince within the Twilight Plains area of the kingdom.

Black Waltz 2 had informed the king of Saix's escape through the Ice Cavern and his journey down towards the nearest village at South Gate. Soon he would have the prince and his stone back in the palace then he could begin putting his plans in motion. Glancing to his side Angeal spotted General Jecht, the strongest soldier next to Auron and maybe the only one who could stand against the man in combat. Jecht also possessed a deep resentment concerning Auron and the king knew that it had something to do with Jecht's teenage son Tidus although the man never elaborated on what happened between Auron and the blond boy.

The king turned around when he heard his guards talking to someone at the entrance to his throne room. He smiled when he saw that his visitors had arrived on time. The bounty hunter had had called upon was of amazing reputation and skill. The man never failed to catch his mark and although he was feared because of his past.

When the hunter entered the room by the king's request everyone in the throne room immediately took notice of the man. He was tall and wearing a black coat that came down to his knees. He was also wearing a black waistcoat, white shirt and he had a golden pocket watch as his only accessory. His black knee boots were finely polished and shone brilliantly. But it was his mask that caught everyone's attention. The mask was a symbol of the devastation that had befallen his village ten years ago.

A lethal sickness had spread throughout the isolated village, killing everyone except for four people. Those four entered a world that feared them; the people of the kingdom were terrified that the survivors carried the sickness that wiped out their village. The bounty hunter was one of those four feared survivors. His name was Horus and it suited him and the mask he wore.

The bird mask was marble white in colour but the eyes were ruby red. The long beak had a golden tip. He wore a feather hat and visible blood red hair fell to his shoulders. In one hand he carried a black umbrella and strapped to his side was a scabbard for his cutlass. He stopped before the king then bowed lowly. Despite his occupation Horus was a gentleman when he wanted to be.

"So you are the famous Horus Williams, bounty hunter and doctor." Angeal smiled as he got off his throne.

"I see my reputation precedes me. This should make business all that more enjoyable." Horus replied. His voice was husky and slightly muffled thanks to the mask he always wore.

"Indeed it shall. But why do they call you a doctor?" Angeal was curious.

"I have a vast knowledge of medicine. Surely you know of my village and the sickness that came ten years ago? I studied medicine and whenever I feel the need I can cure people of their illnesses. It's a talent I inherited." Horus answered with a sly tone. Angeal had a feeling that the man wasn't telling him everything about his medical skills. "My nickname around Treno is the Plague Doctor."

"Well I have no need for a doctor but I do need a bounty hunter." Angeal stood before the man.

"Who's the target and how much are you willing to pay?" Horus went straight to business.

"Prince Saix has left the palace and taken a valuable family jewel with him. Recover both intact and you can have any amount you wish." Angeal replied.

"Fair enough King Angeal. Where was he last seen?" Horus asked.

"He is heading for South Gate. No doubt he wishes to cross the border into Rabanastre. I need you to retrieve him as soon as possible." Angeal said firmly.

"Consider him as good as yours. I'll have you lovely prince back here within a few days." Horus stood up.

"And one more thing. There is a read head with him; he is a defect, a doll that needs to be destroyed. Am I clear?" Angeal asked, his eyes narrowed with a hard glint.

"As clear as crystal. I'll bring you his head as a trophy." Horus nodded.

"Do not disappoint me bounty hunter." Angeal warned.

"Now King Angeal…if you know of my reputation you know I have never disappointed any of my clients." The man said with a purr. With that he turned and left.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Jecht growled.

"If he brings me back what I want then it is not a question of trust. Saix will regret pulling this little stunt; I can assure you of that." Angeal snarled. Jecht said nothing as the king retired to his private chambers.

* * *

**Village of Dali**

**Twilight Plains**

By the time they reached the village it was well into the afternoon and Axel's stomach was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. The Fire Elemental was complaining about lack of food and Roxas came so close to punching the red head just to shut him up. They entered the village an hour after leaving the Ice Cavern and came to a small building within the limits.

Children were running through the dusty pathway, three of them were chasing a cat while a little girl sat on a covered well. The children stopped and stared at the group as they entered the village. Xemnas walked towards the inn, the first building he saw when he entered Dali. He had been in this village a few times before whenever he needed to stock up on food and potions. The inn had reasonable prices and he knew some of the people here. While Xemnas checked out the inn Axel decided to go explore around the tiny village.

He could hear a chocobo squawking nearby. There was a windmill at the far end of the village next to a building marked Mayor's Office. Auron, Saix and Roxas stayed within the inn. As Axel traversed across the village he began to realize something. He hadn't met a single adult yet. He saw kids running the shops and playing in the streets and tending the fields but he couldn't see a single grown up anywhere.

He had to go and report this to the others but a little more investigation couldn't hurt. After buying a drink and a large chocolate doughnut the red head ate while he checked out more of the village. After exploring all that the village had to offer he made his way back to where the others where.

"Get him." Axel heard someone murmur when a sharp pain was in his neck. He turned to see a needle being withdrawn.

"Tale him down to the warehouse." He heard another voice. He tried to fight back but his body had gone completely numb. Then he blacked out.

**Dali Inn**

Xemnas smiled at the inn owner as he handed him the money for the rooms he had rented out for the afternoon. The owner was a little edgy but Xemnas thought nothing of it. Turning back to the others he said that they could get some rest before making their trek across the Twilight Plains towards the South Gate. The journey on foot would take a full day and they needed to be at full strength before they set out. Saix and Auron were already going into the rooms while Roxas wanted to walk around some more. He followed Xemnas out into the street. The place was now empty. The children were gone and that annoying red head was nowhere in sight.

"Now where did he go?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"Let's check up here." Xemnas walked towards the windmill. He heard a chocobo nearby and stopped at the edge of a pond.

"Can you hear something?" Xemnas questioned when he heard a muffled voice.

"Where is that coming from?" Roxas looked around when he heard someone call out. Glancing down at the edge of the pond he spotted a metal pipe sticking out of the ground.

"Hello?" Roxas bent down to the pipe.

"Roxas? Is that your voice up there?" Axel's voice called out.

"Axel, what happened?" Xemnas asked.

"Some guys stuck a needle in my neck and tossed me in a cellar or something." Axel replied angrily. "They keep calling me a defect. Assholes."

"Did they hurt you?" Roxas asked.

"Kitten, you sound like you care!" Axel sounded gleeful.

"Just answer the question." The blond sighed heavily.

"I'm fine but they've got crates everywhere and I can hear a machine down here." Axel answered.

"We'll come and get you." Xemnas promised.

"Could you guys hurry up? Someone's coming this way and they've got these weird blue stones. I can't use my power." Axel sounded scared.

"Just hold on ok." Roxas said as he stood up. "Should we go back for Saix and Auron?"

"The sooner we find Axel the better. Besides I think his royal pain in my ass is having a nap." Xemnas smirked.

"Let's find this entrance to the cellar then." Roxas nodded.

The two of them immediately started looking around the buildings for any doors leading into the underground section of the village. After ten minutes of looking they couldn't find a single doorway. Growing angrier by the minute Xemnas tried looking side the buildings. He decided to start with the windmill and he stormed into the place without sparing a thought.

The place was empty but he smiled when he saw a metal hatch peeking out through straw that had been used to hastily conceal it. It was pretty damn obvious by now that something was off with this sweet little village in the middle of nowhere. Xemnas had read plenty of horror books in his time. The adults were probably mass murdering cannibals worshipping an evil scarecrow or something. Pulling the hatch open Xemnas peered down and saw a metal ladder and he could make out a tunnel lit by torches below. He couldn't see or hear any guards nearby.

With Roxas just behind him Xemnas jumped down into the tunnel, his weapons drawn and ready for any fight. So far the place was empty but he could hear voices coming from the left. The tunnel turned and went further into the underground section.

Barrels and crates littered the soggy floor and Xemnas could distinctly hear a chocobo up ahead whatever was going on in this village it was supposed to remain a well guarded secret. Too bad the good old folks of Dali weren't that good at hiding things. When he and Roxas made it to the other side Xemnas pulled the blond boy behind a large barrel and listened as distinctly adult voices began talking.

"We can't send a defect back to the king. He'll have our hides for this." A man cried.

"Then what do you suggest we do with it? Where did we get a Fire Elemental anyway? This breed is too unstable." A woman said.

"It's a defect anyway. It even gave itself a name. How sick is that? Making a doll believe its human?" the man asked.

"I'm right here asshole!" Axel growled which was followed by the sound of a punch.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to." The man snarled.

"Let's just get this thing into the crate." The woman said heavily. Xemnas and Roxas watched as Axel was escorted out of the tunnel and into a room next to a chocobo.

"What was that all about?" Roxas frowned.

"I don't know but that symbol is the Royal Crest of Radiant Garden. What the hell is the king up to?" Xemnas murmured quietly.

"Let's rescue Axel before he causes anymore trouble." The little blond said. Xemnas nodded then the two followed Axel and his captors into the chamber beyond the storage room. They both had a really bad feeling about all this.

* * *

**Note-**Hey everyone. So another chapter and another problem. And what happened between Auron and Tidus I wonder? Well I know but that's for you to find out. Just wanted to say that the oh so charming persona of Horus Williams belongs solely to my little sister who created him for her stories on FictionPress. Just to clarify that the Plague Doctors existed during the time of the Black Death in Europe and they were identified by their bird like death masks. My sister has an obsession with the doctors and the era of the Black Death, she sets all her tales in that time. It's disturbing but I live with it. Besides she said that if I can have my yaoi fix she can have her plague doctors. I wasn't going to argue. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Fractured

**Chapter Seven**

**Fractured **

**Village of Dali**

Auron was not the type of man to worry but when Xemnas, Roxas and Axel decoded to vanish he felt a pinprick of worry enter his mind. Saix was still asleep and the village was still devoid of any adults whatsoever. The children seemed very nervous about something and promptly returned to their homes. Leaving a message for the prince when he awoke Auron decided to go a little exploring himself. He remembered seeing an observation platform just outside Dali. Maybe they could find a way to reach South Gate from there and maybe he could find out where the hell all the adults had vanished to.

The red coated man made his way back out of the village and along a dirt path leading towards the observation hill. He had seen a few of these places during his own travels across the province a few years ago. The platforms were set up to keep an eye out for any incoming airships making deliveries to the town or village. If an airship was due to dock soon then they could maybe get a ride into Rabanastre. It would save time on their trip to see the Queen and give them a little more distance from King Angeal.

Auron knew that his loyalties lay with the King and his family but he preferred to think of his role as knight to the prince alone. The scarred man knew that there was something terrible wrong with the king and the kingdom in general but he didn't have the authority or the support to go up and demand an explanation from Angeal. Something was brewing below the surface, he could feel it and obviously Saix had felt it too.

Maybe the prince was wrong for leaving like he did but at least he had the sense to do something about the cancer spreading within his kingdom. As far as Angeal was concerned Auron still had no clue as to what could have changed the man so drastically. Zack's death alone couldn't have done this to Angeal but then again grief is a powerful and potent emotion. Grief can make you do things you wouldn't think about doing in other circumstances. But Auron was convinced that there was something more to Angeal's drastic change of character.

When the knight reached the observation platform he climbed the stone steps until he reached a small mud hut situated at the base of the deck. An old man was there sipping coffee while inspecting some charts he had in his hand. After a brief conversation with the man Auron smiled when he learned that there was an airship due to arrive within the hour but the only problem was that it was bound for Radiant Garden.

Auron would cross that bridge when he came to it but for now he needed to get Saix and tell him that he found a way past South Gate. When he got back to the village he saw Saix wandering around the various little houses with a scowl on his face. No doubt he was already thinking up ways to yell at Xemnas for dragging him across the continent and into a village in the middle of nowhere.

"Where did those three get to anyway?" Saix crossed his arms.

"I have no idea but I can tell you that an airship is due to arrive within the hour." Auron said.

"Finally some good news." Saix relented then he saw the frown on his knight's face. "What's the catch?"

"The airship is bound for Radiant Garden." The knight answered.

"That won't be a problem." Saix waved his hand. "We need to go and find the others before we leave."

"You're worried about them?" Auron smirked.

"Consider it a repayment for helping me get through the forest and that cavern." Saix responded.

"Fair enough." Auron nodded as he followed the blue haired prince back into the village.

* * *

**Underground Chamber**

When the man and woman had left along with Axel deeper into the chamber Xemnas and Roxas followed them at a distance. They entered another storage room filled with crates and coffin shaped boxes. After navigating through the room they both came to another smaller chamber with a chocobo running within a large wheel so that it could power a machine.

Mist was pouring out of the machine and large blue eggs were emerging on a conveyer belt. Frowning Xemnas approached the egg and placed his fingers against one. It felt warm to the touch. Taking a step back the thief noticed that there were more of those strange coffin shaped boxed lined up against the wall. He saw some blue stones lining one of the boxes and a smile touched his lips.

"Let me out you bastards!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Axel?" Roxas approached the box.

"Is that you kitten?" the red head questioned which caused Roxas to kick the box. "It is you!"

"Axel, I'm removing the stones now ok." Xemnas called before pulling the blue stones out of the box.

"You can come out now." Roxas said. The fire caster emerged looking slightly more pale and angry.

"Where do those guys get off locking me in that tiny thing?" Axel groaned.

"At least we know where the adults are now. What do you think that machine does?" Xemnas pointed at the chocobo powered device.

"It's making Mist but I've never seen anything like it." Axel shrugged.

"Let's have another look." Roxas was already moving further into the chamber.

When they moved past the machine they ended up knee high in Mist that was pouring into an even bigger device but the things coming out of this one made Axel slump forward in horror. The eggs were being hatched within the machine and sitting on the conveyer belts were Elementals of Ice, Water, Air and Earth.

Axel recognized the features of each one but what scared him more than anything was the completely blank look in their eyes. His heart froze when he realized that it was like looking into a doll's eyes. When he waved his hand in front of one they didn't even blink or flinch. They were just lifeless. He turned back and looked at an equally shocked Xemnas while Roxas just looked confused.

"What the hell is going on here? These people are making Elementals?" Axel hissed out. "No one has the right to do this again!"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Decades ago there was a war between Elementals and humans. The humans were using them as slave labor then one day they fought back. After that a line was drawn and no Elemental would ever work for a human again or help them with their power." Xemnas explained quickly.

"It looks like Angeal broke that rule." Roxas muttered.

"There were barrels outside this place with the Radiant Garden Crest. And I did fight that Ice Elemental in the cave. Angeal is creating an army." Xemnas whispered in shock.

"We need to tell Saix what's going on." Axel insisted.

"You're right. Let's get out of here before those people find us." Roxas said. As they backtracked towards the ladder the little blond turned to Axel. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know." He sighed deeply. "It's like they have no souls. There's nothing in there."

"I didn't see any like you." Roxas pointed out.

"Fire Elementals are highly unstable. The last one…it went nuclear and took out a city." Axel winced at the memory. "I'm the last of my kind."

"It must be hard." Roxas said gently.

"But you could always kiss it better." The red head leered, his attitude changed again.

"God, you're a pervert." The blond scowled as he stormed ahead.

"But you love me really kitten!" Axel called. When they climbed the ladder Auron and Saix were just entering the building.

"What's going on?" Saix asked when he noticed their expressions.

"There's something you should know about the king." Xemnas said somberly. After he explained what they had seen to Saix the blue haired man looked more saddened than shocked.

"I can't believe he's gone this far, to destroy the treaty forged years ago." Saix turned to Auron. "We need to get to Queen Ashelin immediately. This is worse than I thought."

"Did you know about those kinds of factories?" Axel asked.

"No but I knew something was very wrong with Angeal. He was always looking over maps of the continent and making plans with his generals. I never knew he would go this far." Saix rubbed his face.

"Is that an airship?" Xemnas pointed towards an object in the sky.

"That would be out ride out of this place." Auron said and he sounded oddly relieved.

"But what about the dolls?" Axel asked the group. "What are we gonna do about them?"

"There's nothing we can do for the moment. The sooner we get to the queen the sooner we can shut factories like that one down." Saix answered. His amber gaze softened slightly when he saw the dejected look on Axel's face.

"You don't have to come with us to Rabanastre. You've done more than enough already." Saix said gently.

"No…I wanna know what's going on. I need to know why the king is doing this." Axel pleaded.

"I know what you mean." Saix nodded. They glanced up as the airship landed outside the village. "I can see people over there. They have crates with them."

"They must be loading the Elementals onto the ship. We need to get moving now." Auron ordered them.

The group ran out of the village and across the green field towards the large cargo ship where the adults were loading the coffin boxes on board with the barrels. When they reached the ship Xemnas spotted another hatch that doubled as an elevator from the underground factory. The adults immediately stopped working when they saw the motley crew but then something else caught their eyes and that something sent them screaming for cover.

A shadow flew above them causing the group to glance up to see what had made it. A winged man hovered above them holding a golden scepter in one hand. His wings were white and feathered. Axel recognized him as an Air Elemental. Only they possessed the wings. When the creature landed next to the airship it black eyes became fixed on Saix.

"Your father awaits you Saix." The creature intoned.

"He's not going anywhere." Xemnas ignited his blades.

"You may have defeated Black Waltz 1 but I am number 2. I will not be so easily defeated." The creature grinned.

"You're not taking him." Axel conjured up a fireball in each hand.

"You would fight your own kind? Then again you are a defect." The Waltz claimed.

"What are you talking about?" Axel snarled.

"You're nothing but a broken doll." The Waltz answered with a satisfied grin. Axel choked back his emotion before replying.

"Even if I am a broken doll I'll still put you in the ground." He snarled.

"Then show me what you're made of." The Waltz challenged. Axel let out a scream as he threw fire at the Air Elemental with those dead doll eyes.


	8. Dance To The Black Waltz 2

**Chapter Eight**

**Dance To The Black Waltz 2**

**Radiant Garden Province**

Horus Williams was a flexible man by nature. He was a successful bounty hunter because of this trait and he was a survivor. When he was presented with the chance to retrieve the wayward prince Saix Lunis the hunter couldn't pass up the opportunity to score the biggest deal of his life. After leaving the palace Horus immediately made his way to the local bar where he agreed to meet his colleagues so he could fill them in on what was happening.

The other three men were already drinking and enjoying a meal by the time he got there. Horus smiled when he saw his lifelong companions. One was his childhood best friend, the other was a business partner and the third was his stunning lover. The tall man with black hair that cascaded down his back went by the name of Hans Grimmer. He was dressed in elegant clothing and wearing a black hat that was lowered down so that it partially hid his dark eyes.

The man next to him was Jack Orzlan and he had a look on his face that was set into a permanent scowl. The man was a complete bastard but he knew his stuff and he was good with tracking people. The last man at the table as Benjamin Davies, the medic of the group and Horus' lover since they were sixteen.

Benji, as he was affectionately known, was a tiny man with a head full of amber hair and hazel eyes. He never dressed smart, opting to wear jeans, a shirt and a jacket for comfort. Like the others he carried his death mask as a sign of what they survived and a way of identifying them to the people. When Horus had gotten the summons from the king he agreed to meet up with his friends at this bar to fill them in on the score.

"So what did his lordship want?" Orzlan, ever the charmer.

"He wants me to track down Prince Saix Lunis and retrieve a stone he has." Horus replied as he removed his mask.

"So the ramous are true. The prince was taken." Benji muttered.

"King Angeal also wants me to kill one of his dolls. He says it's a defect." The red haired man said.

"Are you gonna take the job?" Hans questioned.

"I always did like a challenge." Horus grinned at a blushing Benji.

"Just be careful this time Horus." The amber haired man sighed. "I don't want a repeat of the Treno fiasco."

"Trust me lover." Horus pressed his lips to a pliant Benji. "This deal will set us for life."

"Fuck, you're pussy whipped by that brat." Jack snorted.

"I would say fuck you Jack but that thought alone would make any erection wilt." Horus retorted.

"Play nice Horus." Hans warned. The red head blew his best friend a kiss.

"So where do you have to go?" Benji questioned.

"The prince' last known location was near the Village of Dali. The king believes he's trying to get to South Gate." Horus took a sip of his drink.

"In that case you'd better get to Rabanastre. If the prince is going through South Gate then that's where he'll end up." Hans rubbed his shin in thought.

"I agree with Hans." Jack nodded.

"Alright, Benji and I will go to Rabanastre. In case they don't make it there Hans, you and Jack go to the village and keep an eye out for them." Horus started to caress Benji's thigh.

"Stop that…" Benji blushed but his little smile said otherwise.

"Baby, I need my sugar." Horus pouted.

"It remains a mystery as to why you get laid as much as you do. You have seriously lame pick up lines." Hans smirked.

"You know I'd take you to bed in a heartbeat babe if my heart wasn't already committed." The red head answered.

"And you're also sickeningly sweet." Jack muttered.

"Don't get pissy with me just because you're too repressed to even think about sex." Hours snapped.

"Come on sweetie. I've got a room booked anyway." Benji pulled his lover towards the stairs to the second floor.

"Have fun boys!" Hans called with a wave.

"Oh I intend to." Horus said with a wink as he vanished upstairs with his little lover. Before the day was out he would be on the hunt for the wayward prince.

* * *

**Village of Dali**

As a Fire Elemental Axel couldn't do that much damage against the creature of air. When their powers combined in combat they could create a fire storm though. Not the most pleasant sight especially in the wake of its destructive path. But if Xemnas could beat an Ice Elemental by himself then this motley group could take this guy out easily. The Air Elemental raised his free hand and released an Aero spell that raised the dirt around the group in a violent gust of wind.

The dirt hit them in the face, blinding them momentarily while the Black Waltz drifted towards his target. Axel saw what was happening in time and he unleashed a fireball at the Elemental. Roxas released an ice bolt that slammed into the creature's chest and coupled with the sudden fire attack sent the Waltz to the ground. However the beast was fast and he was back on his feet quickly. Brining up his hand he released an energy bolt towards Xemnas and Auron.

The two of them slammed against the side of the airship and slumped to the ground in a heap. Roxas was fast on his feet and when the Air Elemental hit his body with an Aero spell Roxas grabbed his tattered wings and allowed the air to flow against the skin. He glided backwards, suspended in the air for a few moments before landing gracefully on his feet. Saix stepped out from where Auron had pushed him behind a large barrel and he gritted his elongated teeth.

He wasn't armed with any type of weapon except his knowledge of spells. He cast a few quick cure spells then haste on Auron and Xemnas. Axel was firing more spells at the Waltz, dragging its attention away from Saix and the others. Xemnas attacked the Black Waltz with his dual blades but the creature was quick and agile. He parried the blows with his scepter then blasted Xemnas back with a spell.

Auron attacked next when Xemnas was slammed against the barrels this time. The red coated man drove the Elemental back with each blow while Saix cured the group of their injuries. He tossed Axel and Ether when the man's magic was beginning to wane.

They didn't have time to let Axel rest until his magic built up again. Roxas unleashed another ice bolt that managed to blast the Black Waltz back, sending the creature onto its back. It started to hiss and snarl as he scrambled back onto its feet. Its body was beginning to spasm slightly and its head twitched with each step it took.

"Find prince…Kill…Kill others…prince…Kill." The Elemental broke out.

"What's wrong with it?" Saix questioned.

"It's a doll and I think we broke it." Axel said, his emerald eyes glazed over with sadness.

"Kill…obey king…prince…Kill." The broken Elemental staggered forward.

"Please, what happened to you?" Axel pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Obey king…Kill…Kill…KILL!!" the Black Waltz screamed hoarsely as it launched another attack.

Axel dodged the incoming blow with the scepter while Auron and Xemnas saw their chance to take the Waltz down. Roxas and Saix stayed back, using their spells to either heal or fight the creature that was now insane, hissing, snarling and spitting out that broken mantra again and again.

When Axel brought the creature close Xemnas attacked from the side and stabbed the Elemental in the side. Auron slipped behind the creature and sliced it down the length of its back causing the Waltz and cry out and slump forward from the twin blows. It staggered for a few moments before finally shuddering a few times then going deathly still.

"Is it dead?" Saix murmured.

"I think so." Axel nodded as he turned away from the scene.

"Why would Angeal do this?" Auron growled.

"Whatever his reasons it can't condone this." Saix glanced down at the doll. "He's creating his own army of soulless dolls."

"Do you think you can stop him?" Roxas asked.

"That's why I'm going to see Queen Ashe." Saix looked at Axel then sighed. "I'm so sorry Axel."

"It's not your fault. The king is the one doing this and I wanna know why." The red head said firmly.

"Then let's take the airship and leave already." Xemnas pointed towards the village where the adults were now running towards them.

"Excellent idea." Axel grabbed hold of Roxas and pulled him towards the ladder.

"I can walk you know." The blond snapped.

"You can snark later; right now we need to leave." Auron ordered.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Saix yelled indignantly.

"I was just helping you up." Xemnas answered innocently.

"Then stop grabbing my ass!" the prince snapped.

The group climbed the ladder onto the back of the airship. When they got to the top Xemnas and Auron quickly pulled the ladder up just as the ship took to the air. Now all they had to do was convince the pilots nicely to head towards Rabanastre instead of Radiant Garden. When they opened the door into the engine room Axel stopped in hisd tracks. Elementals were busy checking the Mist Engine and looking over the cargo. They walked with a blank look on their faces, their doll black eyes dead to anything but their work on the ship.

"Can you hear me?" Axel asked when he approached a female. She simply ignored him and went on with her work.

"They're like machines." Roxas whispered. "Programmed to carry out orders."

"Why would Angeal do this? Take away their free will?" Auron stared at an Elemental with sun kissed hair and a boyish face. It reminded him of another boy back in Radiant Garden with blond hair and the brightest pair of blue eyes he could remember.

"We need to get to the deck." Xemnas said.

"I'll go with you." Auron followed the man along the corridor. Saix and Roxas remained in the engine room while Axel tried to get at least one of the dolls to talk to him.

When Xemnas found a hatch at the end of the corridor he pushed it up and climbed onto the deck of the cargo ship. He saw the control room just ahead and the dolls were staring blankly ahead, unaware of the intruders aboard their ship. The thief went into the tiny control room where a basic wheel was used to steer the airship.

It was a very old and basic model but it would do the trick. When the Elemental let go of the wheel Xemnas took his chance and seized control. Working fast he turned the wheel hard forcing the ship to make a sharp turn in the air. In the engine room Saix and Roxas were tossed to the ground from the jolt but the Elementals were already moving towards the hatch. Axel was already following them out.

"What's going on?" he yelled when he get onto the deck.

"I turned the ship towards Rabanastre then these guys started gathering here." The dolls had gathered in front of the control room like a protective shield. When they saw Axle they moved to stand around him.

"What are they doing?" Roxas asked when he and Saix joined the others on the deck.

"Oh shit." Xemnas muttered when the floor of the ship splintered a something burst up from below decks.

"Now what?" Roxas snarled angrily.

"It's another one." Axel called back. "It's an Earth Elemental."

"Hand over the prince." The dark skinned Waltz snarled.

"How many of these things are there?" Roxas cried.

"I am Black Waltz 3, the most powerful of the trinity. I will not fail in killing you." The Waltz snapped.

"Just try it. I've been having a really bad day." Axel held up his fists, ready for another fight.


	9. Dance To The Black Waltz 3

**Chapter Nine**

**Dance To The Black Waltz 3**

Despite having a steady grip on the steering wheel Xemnas was still being tossed around the engine room while the new Elemental stomped across the deck towards Axel. Saix, Roxas and Auron tried to get to the Fire Elemental to help him but the new Black Waltz was fast with its spells. Raising a single hand the Waltz sent a blot of light towards the other dolls, effectively knocking them off the airship.

Axel felt his heart clench and a deep feeling of pain and sickness settled within his stomach. The Black Waltz continued to blast bolts of light at the dolls, a smirk on its face all the while and then there was nothing left but Axel and the Waltz on the deck. The two faced off against each other, the silence between them stretching out until Axel made the first move.

Roxas ran across the deck after casting a blizzard spell at the Waltz that managed to halt its next move for a few moments. Saix cast a haste spell on the group while Xemnas kept a firm grip on the wheel of the ship. Auron cried out when his back slammed into the railing and he had to lash out and grab the bars to prevent from falling over the side.

The Waltz kept his attention fixed on Roxas and Axel, perceiving them as the threat and a roadblock concerning Saix. The Earth Elemental glided towards the red head after shocking Roxas with a bolt of light, sending the little blond flying across the deck and into the control room. Axel gritted his teeth while balling his fists and summoning a blade of fire that was wrapped around his wrist.

The blade itself was pure fire, white hot and bright as it extended from his hand. He charged forward and stabbed at the Earth Elemental with ferocity. His fire blade was parried, sending Axel stumbling back across the deck. Roxas had managed to regain his strength after the attack he suffered while Xemnas viciously turned the wheel so that the airship tilted. Saix banged into Auron when he lost his footing. The Black Waltz growled as it attacked Axel by grabbing his fire free arm.

Axel cried out when the Waltz tightened its grip causing the red head to fall on his knees from the pain. Gritting his teeth he jabbed the fire blade into the stomach of the Waltz which made the creature release him. The wound however didn't stop the creature and it backhanded Axel sharply.

Roxas ran back out onto the deck and cast another blizzard spell that hit the Waltz in the face. As it staggered away the little blond dashed forward and grabbed Axel's arm so he could pull him back. Saix and Auron managed to get back into the control room but the Waltz sent a bolt that hit Axel in the back. Roxas cried out when the red head fell heavily against his body and the two fell to the floor in a heap. The Waltz reached Saix and pulled the prince away after hitting Auron in the face.

"Unhand me right now!" Saix yelled angrily.

"The king wishes that you remain alive." Dead black eyes stared back into enraged amber ones.

"Let him go!" Auron growled as he got back on his feet.

"You cannot harm me." The Waltz smirked.

"But I can!" Saix ripped his arm away violently before charging forward and kicking the Waltz in the stomach.

"Nice shot!" Axel cheered.

"Got off this ship and tell Angeal I'm not coming home." Saix spat as he grabbed the Waltz by the hair and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"You're more of a challenge than I thought." The Waltz grinned.

"Hold on!" Xemnas yelled as he yanked the wheel again.

"That man is going to kill me." Saix muttered when he stumbled across the deck.

"Roxas, with me!" Axel yelled as he ran back towards the Elemental.

He released another fireball along with Roxas' fire spell that collided together and slammed into the Elemental. Auron grabbed Saix and pulled him away from the fight while Xemnas kept a tight grip on the wheel. Axel created another fire blade and attacked the Waltz again only this time the creature managed to create its own sword out of rock. The two of them parried and attacked each other viciously, moving across the airship and barely managing to stay on the deck.

Roxas didn't want to cast any spells out of concern for the red head. Instead Roxas moved back into the control room and gulped when he saw the South Gate entrance emerge suddenly. Xemnas had enough of this crap and he plotted a course for the gate. If they could pass through then the Waltz would have no jurisdiction there. Or he could by Axel more time to kick its ass.

The airship flew on towards South Gate, not slowing down even to let the engineers open the doors fully. The gate was large enough for even the most up to date airship to slip through unscathed but Xemnas wasn't concerned about keeping the ship intact. He pulled all the power he could from the engines and gripped the wheel when the ship passed through the gate.

The vessel sliced across the doorway, banging harshly against the walls causing sparks to fly in all directions. Xemnas didn't slow down for a second, he couldn't risk it. Instead he turned the wheel and tried to make the now unstable Waltz stumble towards the edge. Axel was lying flat on his stomach, one hand gripping onto the railing as Roxas tried to reach him. Auron had a firm grip on Saix but the Black Waltz wouldn't give up that easily.

"No!" Axel yelled when the Elemental got ready to cast a spell in Auron and Saix's direction.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas cried but the red head had grabbed the Waltz and was now pulling him over the edge.

"No!" Saix pulled away from Auron. "Axel!"

The Fire Elemental was hanging over the side of the airship along with the Black Waltz who was trying to claw at Axel's face. Xemnas struggled to keep a firm grip on the wheel as the ship shot through the tunnel. His eyes widened when he realized that they were beginning to run out of tunnel and the exit was coming closer. If Axel was pulled back onto the deck in seconds he was going to be crushed.

Roxas seemed to realize this and he was already reaching over to take hold of the man's hand in his own. Axel struggled to keep a fire grip on the metal pipe he was clinging to but he was beginning to lose all feeling in his arms and he was sure that he was going to end up deaf after all this. When he saw Roxas leaning over and trying to take hold he sued the last of his strength to reach up and grab that small hand. Axel looked back in time to see the Waltz lose its grip and plummet to the bottom of the tunnel.

"We're at the end of the tunnel!" Xemnas warned just as they passed through South Gate and emerged into the province.

"We made it." Saix breathed out.

"Good driving Xemnas." Auron acknowledged.

"Is everyone ok?" the thief asked as he steered the damaged ship towards Rabanastre.

"I'm good thanks to my guardian angel here." Axel smirked before pressing a quick kiss to Roxas' cheek.

"Remind me again why I saved you." The blond scowled. The red head batted his eye lashes as a response.

"I can see the city from here." Auron announced.

"Take the ship into the Royal District. I need to speak to Queen Ashe immediately." Saix said firmly.

"You got it." Xemnas nodded as he piloted the vessel towards the city.

Rabanastre was truly an impressive city. It was the heart of airship engineering and the king and queen was always churning out ideas for better ships. King Rassler and Queen Ashelin were the present rulers of the city and the only people Saix could trust with the information he carried.

The city was situated on the edge of the ocean and the nearest town was the small community of Nibelheim to the west. Rabanastre was out of the way as far as cities go but the air traffic lanes allowed for better access into the desert province. Xemnas piloted the ship towards the palace at the centre of the city. Here the docking bays were located within the palace itself and with an air cab anyone could reach any part of the city within moments. When the ship became docked the group left the vessel and followed Saix onto a marble pathway with a red carpet.

"What business have you within the city?" a guard asked. Saix brought up his necklace.

"I am Prince Saix Lunis of the Radiant Garden kingdom and I seek an immediate audience with the king and queen." The azure haired man said.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked from the other end of the pathway. Saix smiled when he recognized Basch.

"It's been a while Basch." Saix nodded.

"Indeed it has. I'll take them to the king." Basch stated. The blond warrior smiled again. "How have you been Saix?"

"Auron keeps me in place." He answered.

"Something has happened Basch and we need to see Ashe and Rassler." Auron broke in.

"Of course. Follow me please." The man turned and walked into a chamber with a marble fountain.

"How have things been with Rabanastre?" Auron asked.

"Honestly, not too well as of late." Basch admitted. "You are familiar with the queen's treaty with Archedes?"

"Yes, I know that your kingdoms are finally going to stop fighting." Auron said.

"And you know that Balthier, our best pilot and ship building, is of Archedian descent. He was acting as a liaison between the two kingdoms." Basch looked sorrowful.

"What happened to Balthier?" Saix asked.

"A few days ago his consort Vaan was kidnapped right out of the palace." Basch explained. "And you know that Vaan was the one born with the summoning power."

"Someone took him because he could summon?" Auron frowned.

"That is what we believe. Balthier took the newest airship, the _**Strahl**_, to look for him. I've never seen Balthier like that." Basch reached an elevator after walking past the fountain.

"Are there any leads on who took Vaan?" Auron asked.

"There was one thing. A guard claimed to have seen a man with white wings taking Vaan from the palace." Basch said. No one saw the look of utter horror on Roxas' face.

The blond man led them into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. Once the doors opened Basch led them into another hallway lined with golden statues of long dead kings and queens. Paintings depicted fierce battles won by years of bloody war and sacrifice. Rabanastre always did have a violent history with Archedes but now it was coming to an end.

When the group entered the throne room they were greeted to the sight of the king and queen mulling over what looked like blue prints. Ashe and her husband stopped when Basch announced the guests. The queen smiled brightly before going to envelop Saix into a hug.

"It's good to see you Saix." She smiled while Rassler shook his hand.

"Indeed it is but things in the kingdom are not exactly peaceful at the moment.£ the king sighed.

"Basch told me about Vaan's abduction." Saix said.

"He was taken along with the jewel. None of us can use it but we are afraid that someone else could find a way to make Vaan summon the Espers." Rassler explained.

"And now that Balthier has taken our best ship we cannot track him down." Ashe sighed heavily.

"I know this is not the best time but I have to tell you something about King Angeal." Saix glanced at Auron before continuing. "I believe that my father is mounting an invasion force."

"We know Saix." Rassler admitted. He motioned for Xemnas to approach him. "We paid Xemnas here to get you out of Radiant Garden and to bring you to me."

"What?" the prince stared at the thief. "You were paid by Ashe and Rassler to kidnap me? Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I did say that I was sent to get you. You never gave me a chance to explain everything." Xemnas shrugged.

"You are the most obnoxious, annoying, scruffy, infuriating man I have ever met!" Saix yelled.

"I think we better break this up." Rassler whispered to his amused wife.

"We were getting reports that Angeal was creating an army and that he has had the military forces of Radiant Garden doubled within the last year. But we cannot understand why." Ashe sank into her chair.

"When Zack died it nearly destroyed my father. But he's been colder lately, even to me. I've been treated like a prisoner instead of his son. I'm afraid that he'll try to invade this province." Saix paced the floor.

"Yes, we have much to discuss." Rassler nodded.

"I'll take Axel and Roxas with me into the city. If you need me I'll be in the Business District." Xemnas bowed before them.

"Sweet! I've never seen this place before." Axel grinned.

"Are you ok Roxas?" Xemnas noticed that the boy looked slightly sick.

"I'll be fine. I just need some food." The blond answered.

"Then I know the best place to go to." Xemnas left the throne room with Axel and Roxas in tow.

"So where are we going?" Axel questioned.

"To a hangout of mine. Vivi might be there an anyway." Xemnas replied. Even though he had gotten Saix to the palace he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was just around the corner.

* * *

**Note-**Hi guys!! So my little brother was ill these past few days and I couldn't find time to write but here's the chapter and Vivi will be in the next one. Also to clarify I'm putting in pairings from other FF games that I like. Balthier/Vaan is one of them although I am partial to Basch/Vaan. These characters will not be in the sotry long but they have a part to play. Anyway enjpy, review and feed my muse. Oh and I saw The Dark Knight yesterday. What a kick ass movie!! Heath Ledger stole the show entirely, god rest him. I'll see you lovelies soon!!


	10. Rabanastre

**Chapter Ten**

**Rabanastre**

**Rabanastre **

**Business District**

Although this city was his homeland Xemnas never really felt like he belonged there. Of course most people he met knew where he came from. His dark skin was a dead giveaway but his unusual orange eyes left people guessing his origins. When he was a child Xemnas had been orphaned when a horrific sickness swept through the city, killing hundreds. He survived but his parents both died within weeks of each other.

He had wandered the streets for a few months by himself when a group of thieves called the Organization caught him stealing from one of their own. Instead of handing him over to the authorities they took Xemnas in and taught him how to fight, defend and most important of all, how to steal without getting caught. He loved the city despite his childhood but he loved travelling even more. He took any opportunity he could to leave for a little while just to see the world beyond his desert province home.

It was during one of his trips to Treno that he met Vivi, a little boy with incredible black magic abilities. Despite his powers Vivi never used them even to defend himself against people who picked on him. After helping him get away from a group of thugs Xemnas learned that Vivi lived in a cave outside Treno with his sick grandfather. It wasn't easy to gain the child's trust but eventually Xemnas got the medicine Vivi's only living relative needed and when the time came to leave Vivi asked to go with him.

The child's grandfather wanted the young boy to go and see the world and after Xemnas helped them out when he didn't need to Vivi trusted the man. He even admitted that Xemnas was the first person to show them kindness. And so began the tag team career of Xemnas and Vivi, two really good thieves who stole from all manner of royalty and nobility.

The silver haired thief hoped that his accomplice would be in the city by now. Vivi had gone to visit his grandfather and Xemnas had arranged to meet him in their favorite diner when he finished the job of kidnapping Saix Lunis. Axel and Roxas were both amazed by the structure of the city around them and they often stopped to admire various things around them.

Eventually they made it to the section of the Business District that held the little diner and inn Xemnas was so fond of. Axel and Roxas followed him into the building and he smiled when he saw a familiar steeple shaped hat and blue jacket. Vivi was already eating lunch with another man who Xemnas had had dealings with occasionally.

"Vivi…" Xemnas approached the Black Mage. Two bright yellow eyes turned up to look at him.

"Xemnas, you're back!" Vivi laughed as he lunged forward and wrapped his tiny arms around Xemnas' waist as best he could.

"Yes I am and I got what I wanted. I see that you've caught up with an old friend here." Xemnas grinned at the other man.

"Who are you calling old?" the man grunted but there was humor in his sky blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again Cid." Xemnas shook the pilot's hand.

"How have you been Xemnas?" Cid Highwind, pilot extraordinaire and occasional smuggler took a drag from his cigarette.

"I got a job done in Radiant Garden and I picked up some new friends." The thief motioned towards Axel and Roxas who were busy examining the menu.

"So what are you doing back here?" Cid asked.

"I thought I'd hang around here for a while in case Ashe or Rassler needed me." Xemnas answered.

"Grandpa says hello." Vivi broke in causing Xemnas to smile.

"How is your grandpa anyway?" the thief asked.

"He's doing great. But he's staying with some friends so that leaves me free if you want any help." Vivi replied.

"Thanks Vivi. So what are you doing her Cid?" the thief turned to the pilot.

"My ship needs some repairs so I'm stranded in this dump, no offence." He said. He looked ark and irritable.

"And where is your better half?" Xemnas had a feeling he knew what was causing this mood.

"That's the fucking problem isn't it? Vinnie wants me to pick him up from Nibelheim but it'll take me a day or more to get here without my ship." The pilot looked really angry about this.

"And you're not getting laid any time soon." Xemnas barked with laughter.

"Don't fucking remind me." He growled.

Now Xemnas could honestly say that Cid Highwind was attractive. Sun kissed blond hair and eyes brighter than the sky drew attention. Despite being of a small stature the man was a genius with anything mechanical and flight worthy and he could wield a spear that shamed the rest of the Dragon Knights. Cid was extremely protective of his precious ship but even more so of his other half Vincent Valentine.

The black haired gunman was a very…unusual person to say the least. His blood red eyes drew attention to him as well as his pale complexion and raven black hair that he had cut just below his ears. The raven haired beauty had admirers vying for his affections from Radiant Garden and even as far as Midgar. Vincent came from an extremely wealthy family who tried to get him married off to Lucrecia Crescent. Their engagement had even gone as planned until one day Vincent met a brash, loud mouth, vulgar, chain smoking pilot and fell head over heels in love for the man.

Of course Vincent possessed one other characteristic that distinguished him apart from any other man. Vincent had been born with extreme amounts of liquid Mist in his blood. No one knew how that came about, it had never happened before but the doctors informed the family that Vincent's body was made partly from the Mist. As a result the red eyed man developed an amazing if terrifying alter ego that dubbed itself Chaos.

This version only ever emerged when Vincent was threatened or suffering a panic attack or high stress levels. Chaos was also extremely territorial and protective of Cid. Chaos had even gone so far as to bite Cid's throat during a rather rough but delicious round of sex. The claiming bite never healed and remained red and fresh even after five years. Then there were the jealousy issues. Chaos and Vincent alike had both calmly informed a man who had been hitting on Cid constantly one night that they would eat his heart raw and use his intestines as tree decorations if he looked at Cid again.

From what Xemnas knew about the engagement to Lucrecia it had fallen flat the moment Vincent introduced Cid as his lover. He and Lucrecia had been engaged for months and the red eyed man had stalled the wedding day as often as he could. Cid had been the freedom he had been looking for and even though his parents disowned him Vincent left with the blond man without any regrets.

They had been together for five years now and they often took jobs smuggling goods into various kingdoms for a decent profit. Because of this they were both wanted by certain authorities. Xemnas knew how much Cid loved the sky and Vincent and to be parted from both of them was sure to be hell.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Xemnas turned to Axel and Roxas.

"Hell yeah! I'm starved." Axel cheered.

"Do you think Saix and Auron are fine?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah and if they need help Ashe and Rassler know where to look." Xemnas answered.

"Hey are you gonna compete in the Festival of the Hunt?" Cid asked as he lit up another cigarette.

"The festival is today?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah and the prize is a hunting license and loads of Gil." Vivi replied.

"I've already signed up. I've gotten alleviate the boredom somehow." Cid shrugged.

"That's true…what the hell, I'll do it. I could use the practice." The thief smiled.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." Cid warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Xemnas smirked.

* * *

**Village of Dali**

By the time Horus and Benji arrived at the small village they could see the smoke billowing from South Gate and they knew that their targets were out of the province. They would have to move fast to reach the city but hopefully Hans and Jack were already there waiting for them. The villagers were surprisingly forthcoming with information concerning Saix and the companions he possessed.

They also told him about the red headed man with them and his powers of fire. The knowledge that a defect Fire Elemental was on the loose was off putting to Horus but he was never one to back down from a challenge. If he was he'd never have started sleeping with Benji. After gathering supplies Horus was already making plans to get into the next province although it meant taking the long way around.

They would have to go through the Mountain Passageway if they wanted to reach the other side of the province. The passage was a perilous place and a hot spot for Mist and the monsters it spawned. But it would be worth the risk to gain their prizes. He had already sent a letter to Hans and Jack to their hideout in Rabanastre explaining what he and Benji had learned here.

Horus was hoping to catch the prince before he left the city but if that wasn't an option then it was up to Hans and Jack to take him alive and take out the Fire Elemental. The bounty hunter was still unsure about going after the red head. Everyone still remembered the destruction of Hollow Bastion. A Fire Elemental had literally exploded and taken the city out with him. So many people had died that day. Horus remembered that it rained ash.

"Do you think we can take the Elemental?" Benji always could read his thoughts.

"I don't know love. But I did make an agreement." Horus smiled behind his bird mask.

"I just worry about you." Benji murmured. He smiled when Horus slipped his hand into his lover's and squeezed.

"Hopefully Hans and Jack will get my message soon." Horus muttered.

"And then you can claim your newest prize." Benji grinned. His red headed lover nodded in response.

"We better leave now if we want to cross the passageway." Horus said softly.

"I agree…" the amber haired boy replied. "But let's be cautious when we catch up to them ok?"

"I promise baby…anything for you." Horus brought that small hand up and kissed the pale knuckles.

"Ok then, let's go." Benjamin said. Horus nodded then followed Benjamin out of the village towards the mountain passageway.

**Note-**So there we go. I adore the Valenwind pairing and Mako Red Eyes is to blame for her amazing fics along with Dracoqueen22. We have some background on Xemnas and Vincent seems to be more than your average human. Review and enjoy everyone.


	11. Festival of the Hunt

**Chapter Eleven **

**Festival of the Hunt**

**Rabanastre**

Saix was bored out of his mind. He was currently sitting in the guest chambers of the palace while Auron was catching up with Basch, his old friend from their training days. Rassler and Ashe insisted that the prince stay within the palace while they took care of business with Radiant Garden and its growing army. Saix was incredibly grateful for their help but he was also irked at the fact that neither Rassler nor Ashe were willing to let him help.

Radiant Garden was his home, Angeal was his father and they were treating him like some fragile glass doll in need of protection. Dammit he could take care of himself; he had proved that by getting to the city on foot. He really did have Auron to thank for getting him through the Evil Forest and that Ice Cavern though. Axel and Roxas had also proven to be powerful allies…and then there was Xemnas. The man was disrespectful and had hands that could rival an octopus. But he didn't treat Saix like he was breakable and to be truthful Xemnas' attitude was refreshing.

Shaking his head Saix got off the bed he was sitting on and walked towards the open window to stare down at the city below. Today was also the Festival of the Hunt and dozens of potential hunters were already signing up to participate in the main event. The rules were that several beasts would be released into the streets and whoever gathered the most points would win the main prize. Personally Saix didn't exactly admire the festival but it was popular and the people enjoyed a good show. The prince groaned out his frustration before flopping back down onto the bed. Because of the upcoming preparations for the hunt he wasn't allowed to wander around the city as he pleased and it didn't help that Ashe and Rassler were worried about him. When were they going to learn that he could take care of himself?

Not willing to sit about doing nothing the azure haired man grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the guest chambers. He passed by some startled guards who in turn tried to tell him to stop and go back to his room for the time being. He ended up yelling the poor guard deaf for that remark. Saix made his way down the marble steps and out of the guest quarters of the palace with the guards trying to talk him out of leaving.

By the time Saix made it to the sky cab departure bay Auron and Basch had just arrived back from their trip to a district they often visited when Auron used to live in Rabanastre. When Auron saw the prince storming towards him he sighed heavily and got ready for another argument with his young charge. He did promise Ashe and Rassler to keep Saix within the palace just until they finished talking about the Radiant Garden situation.

"I know what you're going to say Saix and you're going to stay here." Auron said sternly.

"But I'm beyond bored stuck in that room." That sounded almost like a whine.

"Maybe you could come to the festival then." Basch suggested knowing full well that Saix hated it.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He scowled in response.

"You promised Ashe that you would stay indoors for the time being." Auron crossed his arms.

"I know but…I just want to get out for a while." Saix answered.

"How about if I ask the others to come and see you." The red coated man suggested causing Saix to frown.

"Does that include Xemnas?" he groaned.

"I'm sure that if anyone can keep you entertained then he can." Auron smirked at the look he received.

"But I can't stand the man! He drives me crazy every time he opens his mouth!" Saix cried helplessly.

"Not an easy task." Basch grinned.

"Thank you for your input." The prince rubbed his temples.

"Look, it's only for a few hours and then we'll see what the situation is with Radiant Garden." Auron said.

"I guess you're right but I'm bored here!" Saix knew that he sounded childish but he really didn't care right now.

"Then I'll go ask for Axel and Roxas. I'm sure that they'll wish to see how you are doing anyway." Auron answered.

"I wish to thank them myself for helping me get here." Saix nodded his assent.

"Very well then. I'll be back up in the guest chamber." The prince kicked at the carpet before walking away.

* * *

**Business District**

Xemnas was busy buying supplies for the upcoming festival when one of the palace guards came running up to him with a request from Auron. Apparently his royal pain the ass was bored and needed some kind of distraction. Axel and Roxas were still with Vivi and Cid in the diner so he could stop by and check up on Saix before the hunt began. After purchasing the items he needed Xemnas took a sky cab back to the palace and entered the lobby.

He was directed to follow the guards into the guest chambers where Saix was waiting. This part of the palace was extremely beautiful and decorated with all kinds of pottery, chairs and paintings from various other kingdoms across the continent. He was escorted into a room that was clearly meant for visiting royalty and the like. Saix was sitting on a plush bed with a sour look on his face. When he realized that Xemnas was in the room he frowned then got up and approached the man.

"Thank you for coming." Saix relented.

"That must have been hard for you to admit." The thief teased.

"Hilarious Xemnas, very funny. Look, I need to get out of this room for five minutes." The prince crossed his arms.

"What not just go on the roof?" Xemnas suggested.

"Excuse me?" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"You can go on the roof and relax." Xemnas answered with a grin.

"And you'd be willing to join me?" the prince cocked his head.

"Of course. I wouldn't allow your highness to feel neglected." The orange eyed man replied.

"You're a menace." Saix shook his head.

Xemnas said nothing but followed the prince out towards the elevator. The guards allowed him to pass onto the lift. He pressed the button for the top floor and they entered a corridor with little guards. Saix remembered coming up here as a child whenever Angeal and Zack would bring him to the city for a visit. The view was breathtaking from the top and it was peaceful up there. By the time he reached the roof of the palace the sun was high and the sky was cloudless and he could see the entire city so clearly.

Saix walked up to the mounted telescope and peered through the eye piece. He could see the mountains that acted as a line between Radiant Garden and Rabanastre. The Chocobo Forest was also visible and he could also see the entrance to the infamous Gizamaluke's Grotto which was the quickest way to reach Nibelheim without an airship.

"It's beautiful up here don't you think?" Xemnas stood beside the man.

"I like it up here. It's peaceful and I can think about Angeal and what'll happen." Saix admitted.

"Are you going to go back to Radiant Garden?" Xemnas asked.

"Will it make any difference if I did?" Saix pulled away from the telescope.

"I can't say but for now…" Xemnas stood up along the ledge. "How about I ask you on a date?"

"What?" Saix spluttered.

"A night on the town, just you and me." Xemnas said.

"And why would I agree to this?" the prince gaped at the man.

"Because you find me interesting." The thief jumped down and walked up to the startled man.

"I do not!" his back pressed against the wall.

"Yes you do…I can tell." He murmured as he placed a hand on the wall by Saix's head. "So what do you say?"

"You are very sure of your chances." Saix whispered. Bright orange eyes seemed to glow down at him and he felt his mouth go dry.

"Well then how about this. I win the hunt and you go on a date with me." The thief said silkily.

"There are dozens of hunters competing. What makes you think you'll win?" Saix whispered as he gulped.

"Because if I do then I'll get the best prize." He winked then backed away. "So is it a deal?"

"I might as well agree but only because you won't win." Saix sounded smug.

"We'll see about that." As he went to leave Xemnas moved quickly and pressed a quick kiss on Saix's mouth.

"Y-You…you insufferable man!" Saix screeched as Xemnas left laughing.

* * *

**Festival of the Hunt**

Xemnas was nervous as he waited for the signal to begin. Cid was already sharpening his beloved spear the Venus Gospel while Vivi was pacing around wringing his small hands. Xemnas had sighed Vivi up for the contest so sharpen his skills. Of course Cid ended up calling him an inconsiderate asshole for that one.

Saix, Auron, Roxas and Axel had taken to the streets to watch the festival get under way. The hot favorite to win was Cid Highwind after he took down a Ruby Dragon by himself last year. Vivi was a favorite because of his black magic and Xemnas could hold his own in a fight. Finally the guard arrived in their room and asked them to go to their appointed starting points.

Xemnas took a sky cab to the Business District while Cid stayed within the Royal District and Vivi was sent to the Industrial District. The thief gripped his twin blade hilts and waited for the bell to ring. He let out a breath when he heard the bell and the hunt began.

Xemnas immediately found a few creatures that he easily dispatched then moved on when he encountered a slightly tougher enemy. Within ten minutes he had cleared out the district of monsters and was making his way to the sky cab to move to the next area. A commentator was yelling out the points that each hunter had gathered so far and Xemnas cursed when he heard that Highwind was in the lead.

By the time he made it to the Industrial District the main monster had now been unleashed. Whoever killed that bad boy would win the festival instantly but the beasts were genetically bred to be incredibly hard to kill. Xemnas had managed to clear out the district when he skidded around a corner into the marketplace and he came face to face with the altered monster.

It was a large dragon with blood red scales and yellow eyes. Black horns stood out from the head and talons that could rip a man in two jutted out. It was a genetically altered Ruby Dragon this time. Xemnas took a step back when the beast growled and stepped towards him. He was getting ready to attack when someone landed next to him, a familiar spear in hand.

"Don't even think about it Highwind. I want to win this." Xemnas snarled.

"You can fuck your prince later. Buy him chocolates or something but I need the money." Cid barked.

"How do you know about Saix?" Xemnas demanded.

"Well when you drink the ale that diner serves it's better than truth serum on you." Cid replied.

"Look help me take this thing down and we'll split the reward." Xemnas offered. The pilot glanced at the man. "I have a date on the line here!"

"Fine…" Cid said gruffly. "But I get the cash right?"

"Thanks Highwind." Xemnas grinned as the pilot rolled his eyes. The pilot said nothing but he charged at the dragon with Xemnas by his side.


	12. A Message From Nibelheim

**Chapter Twelve **

**A Message From Nibelheim **

**Rabanastre**

Xemnas was sore, bleeding, aching in places he didn't know he had but he was ecstatically happy. Thanks to Cid's interference they had defeated the Ruby Dragon and took joint place for first prize. It was agreed that Cid would take the Gil to hasten the repairs to his airship while Xemnas took the Hunting License as his reward along with the Coral Ring that was magically created to enhance his magic skills. He gave the ring to Vivi.

He had come in second place and deserved it. Axel and Roxas had enjoyed watching the festival and even Saix had to admit that he did have a good time watching them battle the Ruby Dragon. Of course when Xemnas won the hunt the prince could feel the blood leaving his face. Auron had simply smirked as his young charge groaned about obnoxious thieves that he would be forced to spend his time with. After the festival the next day the group had gathered in the throne room to receive the congratulations of the Royal Family. They also wanted to talk to Saix about the problems with Angeal and Radiant Garden.

Saix reached into his pocket and clutched the item Xemnas had given him the night before. It was packet of Sleeping Weed and it could knock a person out for hours. Because of events with his father Saix had been having trouble sleeping and he had asked for help with that. Xemnas had given him the weed and he had spent the night sound asleep. He thought about thanking the man but quickly dismissed that idea. It was bad enough that they were going out on a date later today. Maybe then he would thank Xemnas for helping him. Cid had already dropped off the extra money to the docking bay but was told that even with the extra cash the repairs wouldn't be completed for another two days. This resulted in an angry and snappish pilot for the rest of the morning.

Ashe and Rassler had invited the group to have dinner with them. All sorts of food had been prepared after the festival but the couple wanted to talk to Saix about the king first. Now here they stood before the king and queen of the city waiting for the news about Radiant Garden. They informed Saix and Auron that Angeal was increasing his ocean fleet exceptionally and that various Elementals were seen controlling the ships. None of them were fighting back against Angeal. By the end of the report Saix was waiting to hear the plan to stop his father and talk reason to the man. Instead he was told that he would remain in the palace until the crisis was resolved.

"I will not remain behind while you talk to my father!" Saix yelled angrily.

"We wanted you brought here so that you could remain safe. You carry the Eidolon Stone now and you have a duty to protect it." Ashe tried to reason with the angry man.

"I know that I have to look after the stone but I have to help Angeal!" Saix looked at the others for support.

"Saix, you carried that stone when we crashed in the Evil Forest and went through the Ice Cavern but you never used its power." Xemnas pointed out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the azure haired man spat.

"It means that if we cannot resolve this issue peacefully with Angeal then it could lead to war." Ashe put in.

"Just because I don't use my summoning ability does not make me useless." Saix snarled in outrage.

"We know that Saix…" Auron spoke but then the doors opened and a messenger ran in.

"Forgive my intrusion but I have a message from our patrol scouts. King Angeal was seen taking a contingency of Elementals towards Nibelheim." The boy reported.

"What?" Rassler stood up.

"So Angeal has made the first move." Ashe muttered.

"Now what do we do?" Auron asked.

"We cannot spare anymore troops. They are already guarding our borders and with the treaty signing with Archedes coming up we cannot spare anyone." Rassler said with regret.

"We can investigate Nibelheim." Xemnas offered making everyone look at him.

"Are you sure? You are not obligated." Ashe said.

"It'll be fine. Besides Cid's boy toy is in Nibelheim and I'm sure he's worried about him." Xemnas replied.

"Don't ever call Vinnie my boy toy again and you do have a point." The pilot nodded. "But we'll have to take the long way. My ship won't be ready for two days."

"We can't wait that long and you said that Balthier took the _**Strahl **_so we should leave as soon as possible." Xemnas said.

"Then count me in." Axel stepped forward.

"I'll go too." Roxas spoke up.

"And what about me? Am I supposed to remain on the sidelines?" Saix asked.

"You need to be kept safe Saix. Zack entrusted the stone to your care on his death bed. You know that the stone holds the power of the Eidolons." Ashe said.

"I know that Ashe." Saix rubbed his face.

"Then until you master your power you need to stay here." The queen said with finality.

Saix said nothing more; instead he began fingering the stone around his neck. It was true that Zack Fair had given it to him moments before his death, making Saix promise to learn the power of summoning and to master it. But to be completely honest Saix was terrified of the object.

It was one thing to talk about summoning incredible creatures with the powers of a god but when you could actually do that then that opened up a whole new realm of scary. He was always afraid that the Eidolons would not obey him and break free. There was always that chance and Saix was just afraid to take the risk. He had to talk to Angeal and make him stop this crusade. Gripping the weed in his pocket Saix already made plans to get back to Radiant Garden.

By the time the dinner bell rang Saix was praying that his plan would work. Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, Vivi, Cid and Auron were gathered in the throne room ready to begin eating the meal to conclude the festival from the previous day. The feast was truly amazing and the main course was the meat from the hide of the Ruby Dragon. It was a rare and appetizing delicacy. Various other foods and sweets were lined along the table and after the king and queen gave their blessing they began to eat. Saix had made sure that the weed didn't go into any food placed before Auron. He watched as the others ate the food quickly while Auron just stared at the lavish foods before him.

"I'm so full…" Vivi moaned when the meal was over.

"Me too…but I feel so damn tired." Cid yawned loudly.

"Me too…" Axel slumped to the floor along with Roxas.

"Saix?" Xemnas murmured as he fell to the floor. Both Ashe and Rassler had both passed out.

"I'm sorry but I have to do something." The prince turned his eyes away.

"Are you sure about this Saix?" Auron asked when Xemnas fell asleep.

"They were going to keep me here Auron. It was a mistake leaving Radiant Garden and I have to talk to Angeal." Saix answered firmly.

"How do you plan on reaching the city?" Auron asked.

"We'll have to take the tram." Saix answered. Auron sighed heavily but followed the man out of the throne room. He hoped Saix wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

"What happened?" Axel groaned when he woke up. By the time Xemnas came to his head was pounding and his mouth was cry.

"I fell asleep." Roxas stated.

"We all did…Saix did this to us." Xemnas muttered angrily.

"That boy always was head strong and stubborn. He got that from Zack." Ashe was helped up by her husband.

"At least Auron is with him, I hope." Rassler said.

"When I catch up to that kid I'm gonna kick his ass." Cid growled.

"Get in line, now what do we do?" Xemnas turned to Ashe.

"Maybe Saix went to Nibelheim." Vivi suggested.

"Your Majesty!" a messenger yelled. Everyone turned to see the man supporting a bleeding person into the room. "He demanded to see you immediately."

"I have…news from…Nibelheim. An attack…please help…us…" the man gasped out.

"We'll get you help." Xemnas helped the man to the floor.

"It does…not matter…help us…please." The man gasped out blood then went still. Xemnas pushed two fingers against the pale throat.

"He's dead." He murmured.

"Ahhh!" Cid suddenly grasped his head as he cried out.

"Are you ok?" Vivi approached him.

"Vince…babe, what's happening?" Cid whispered, his eyes squeezed shut.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"Vincent and Cid share a telepathic bond because of the claiming mark. Whenever one of them is in trouble they can call for help this way." Xemnas explained.

"But aren't bonds like that dangerous?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes, if one of them dies the shock would either kill the other or traumatize them for the rest of their lives." Xemnas choked.

"Man, they must really love each other to form that kind of bond." Axel said with awe. At that moment Cid opened his eyes and they were now blood red.

"I'm coming to get you Vince and you too Chaos. I promise babe." Cid swore passionately.

"What the heck was that?" Axel stared at the pilot.

"Sometimes Cid's eyes turn red, to let us know he's seeing things through Vincent's eyes." Xemnas answered. When Cid blinked a few times the red cleared back to blue.

"Vince is in trouble. I'm going with you to Nibelheim." Cid said with conviction. "He told me that Elementals had invaded the town and Angeal is with them as well as a guy with white wings."

"White wings…" Roxas whispered. It had to be him…it just had to be the man he was looking for.

"Well it looks like you are going to Nibelheim anyway." Ashe nodded sagely. "But without an airship the only way to get there is on foot across the marshes."

"Take the Dragon Cart on the ground level." Rassler said.

"Thank you. So are you guys sure about this?" Xemnas turned to them.

"I'm with you on this one Xemnas." Vivi declared.

"Good luck." Ashe smiled sadly.

"Ok, enough talking already, let's get going." Cid ushered them out of the room.

The group which now consisted of Xemnas, Vivi, Cid, Roxas and Axel made their way to the lift and the thief pressed the button for the bottom floor. Xemnas was quiet, his thoughts drifting to Saix and the reasons why he did what he did. Saix was a good fighter and spell caster but his true talent was summoning which he never once used.

It may have been harsh to say but it was true. Saix had to learn to use that power. He hoped that the prince was safe but then again Auron was with him so he should be fine. What Xemnas couldn't really understand now was why he was beginning to miss the annoying prince already. Something about Saix just got under his skin.

The lift stopped, jolting him from his thoughts and the group walked towards the silver cart that would take them to the other side of the castle to the Dragon Gate. After five minutes in the cart they arrived at the other side and the gate was now open. The journey on foot wasn't going to be easy though.

Once they got past the marshes then they would have to go through Gizamaluke's Grotto. The grotto was an ancient cavern that was supposed to be the home to a sea serpent of some kind. All that mattered was that the cavern was the way into Nibelheim and knowing Cid's infamous temper that serpent would be one sorry bastard for standing in his way. Gathering what supplies they needed the group left the palace and started their long trek to the marshes.


	13. Gizamaluke's Grotto

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Gizamaluke's Grotto **

**The Marsh Wasteland**

Once they left the safety of Rabanastre the group were faced with a trek across the Marsh Wasteland that would take up most of the day. They needed to traverse the marsh so that they could enter Gizamaluke's Grotto and then it was a clear run to Nibelheim. Xemnas had better experience going across this part of the land and he led the others for the time being.

Cid was used to seeing the world from the deck of his airship and everything always seemed to small and insignificant sometimes. And then reality comes to bite you on the ass and remind you about the hazards of the world. Even pilots have to walk the world again at one point in their lives. Cid would cross the harshest environment imaginable to get to Vincent. From what his mate had shown him Cid had caught glimpses of a town burning and King Angeal standing within the ruins of the Lord's Court with General Jecht and that man with white wings.

The trek across the landscape wasn't that bad. The monsters hardly came out and the group stayed away from marshes with a high density of Mist. They would need all their strength just to get through the Grotto in one piece. By the time they passed Qu's Marsh, the largest swamp in this section of the land, it was already dark. Axel used fire to light their way across the wasteland and most of the creatures stayed away.

Vivi stayed close to Xemnas while Roxas remained silent, his thoughts a jumble as he thought about the man with wings that had been spotted. Roxas had been chasing this man for years now, desperate to stop him before he could unravel anymore threads that held the world together. This time Roxas would catch him.

Finally the entrance to the ancient cavern became visible through the firelight. A large statue of a man holding a shield and sword served as the doorway into the underground cave system. This place was sacred to the people of Nibelheim and when they got closer to the cave Xemnas saw bodies lying around the entrance. Three men were dead at the feet of the statue.

Blood stained the rock and their weapons lay broken nearby. They were wearing the familiar Nibelheim guard uniform. Cid stepped towards one of the bodies and picked up an item the man was holding in his frozen hand. It was a small golden bell with the symbol of Gizamaluke carved into it. They would need this to get through the cavern intact.

"Who could have done this?" Vivi asked sadly.

"That's what we need to find out." Xemnas answered.

"What do you need that bell for?" Axel glanced at the small object in Cid's hand.

"The Grotto has doors that can only be opened by the sound of a bell. We need this to get through." The pilot pocketed the object.

"Do you think we'll meet the man with wings?" Roxas whispered.

"Why, do you know him?" Cid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking for someone…and I think that man is the one I'm after." The little blond replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Axel asked bluntly. Roxas merely rolled his eyes and followed Xemnas into the cavern.

"The Grotto isn't that big but stay close and don't wander off." Xemnas warned them.

When they entered the cavern Axel was immediately struck by the sheer beauty of the ancient place. Statues of long dead warriors lined the many crevices of the first chamber and torches provided the light and warmth for the group. Xemnas had been through here before as well as Cid and the two of them led the others past the first door that was carved with a bell picture.

Cid rung the tiny bell and the door instantly opened allowing them access to the inner parts of the cavern. Once inside they were faced with a larger chamber with stone bridges formed over a large chasm. Cid noticed that boxes and various crates had been stored within this place. Evidently Angeal was using this place as his own personal storage facility. The thought made the pilot sick.

Roxas stayed close to Axel, not out of fear but because if they got into a fight then they could combine their magic for more effective attacks. This place was old and the Mist here tasted different than on the surface. Roxas could tell the difference the moment he set foot in this place. As soon as they crossed the bridge Xemnas spotted two Elementals fighting off the native monsters.

The beasts were chewing through the crates and Xemnas could see swords lying around the floor. Angeal was equipping his army already for an invasion. The two Ice Elementals finished off the monsters with little effort but as soon as they spotted the group they went in for the kill. Axel forced himself not to look into those lifeless doll eyes and instead used his fire to finish them off quickly. Vivi proved to be powerful when he used a Fira spell that ended the life of one Elemental instantly.

"We need to get to Nibelheim fast. Angeal is already storing his weapons here." Cid scowled.

"But why use this cavern?" Vivi asked.

"This place is sacred to the people. Angeal would've had to get them out of the way first." Xemnas choked out.

"He attacked them just to hide his weapons?" Roxas didn't sound convinced.

"There's something else going on here." Axel finished for him.

"I agree with you." Xemnas nodded.

"We can ask Angeal when we get to the town." Cid moved towards the next bell carved door and used the golden bell.

"What is it Roxas?" Vivi noticed that the little blond had a sour look on his face.

"There's something different about the Mist here. It's like it's been poisoned or something." Roxas muttered.

"How can you tell Roxy?" the red head asked.

"I just can. I can feel the difference in Mist where I go. Believe me when I say that there's something wrong here." Roxas answered.

"Then we better be careful." Xemnas followed Cid through the open doorway.

They entered a large room with a giant bell sitting in the centre. Cid remembered that this place was often used for marriage ceremonies. He smiled wistfully when he recalled Vincent saying that he didn't want to be bonded in a stone room. Vincent loved his freedom but of course it had been Chaos to do the actual bonding. Cid absently rubbed his claiming mark at the memory.

The thing about Vincent was that he sometimes was too shy to say what he really wanted. Chaos never lied; he didn't see the point in doing so. He always believed that the truth could hurt more effectively than a lie. But with Cid the vicious alter ego always told him Vincent's most sordid fantasies. Vincent would often sulk after Chaos divulged this information but when Cid helped him to bring the fantasy to life then no one complained.

When Cid rung the little bell against the large door this time the group saw a stone ladder leading down into the last section of the cavern. This was where the sea serpent Gizamaluke himself was said to slumber. Roxas felt the sour taste get even worse as he descended into the darkness. When he reached the bottom of the chamber he realized that the source of the corruption was here.

The chamber had a single pathway leading to another door and there was a large pool of water to the left. Carvings of a sea serpent lined the walls telling the story of Gizamaluke. When the group got halfway across the path the sound of something bubbling to the surface made them stop. Roxas could taste the poisoned Mist as strong as ever now moments before the serpent emerged from the waters below.

The serpent was truly impressive. Its long body was aquamarine in colour and two large yellow eyes narrowed at the intruders. Fins jutted out from the scaled head and rows of large white teeth were clearly visible. Roxas stumbled back from the very power of the corrupted Mist. He realized with sadness that the Mist had driven the creature insane. Roxas had seen this before, the last time this had happened he had lost the last person he truly cared about. He pushed those thoughts away for the time being. Right now they had to put this poor thing out of its misery. Gizamaluke growled as it brought its head down to examine them more closely then it reared back and screamed.

"What happened to him?" Xemnas yelled over the noise.

"It's the Mist. It's driven him mad." Roxas yelled back. "We have to stop him or run for it."

"The bell I had shattered that last time. Gizamaluke has the last one." Cid exclaimed.

"Then we fight the nasty snake." Axel stated.

"Maybe this is why the guards came from Nibelheim. Maybe they knew Gizamaluke went insane." Vivi said.

"We can ask them that when we get there." Xemnas ignited his twin blades.

The serpent screamed again before lunging forward and blasting a wave of water towards the group. They stumbled back under the force of the blow, now soaking wet and cold. Axel blasted a fireball at the snake along with Roxas. Vivi used a Fire spell that made the creature collapse back into the water again. Cid gripped the Venus Gospel as he charged forward, somersaulted and drove the spear into the body of the serpent.

This caused Gizamaluke to start thrashing about trying to pry Cid from its body. The serpent shot a water spell at the others causing Axel to stumble into the water. Xemnas dodged the tail as it whipped around and he sliced the at rock hard scales. Vivi was already casting another Fire spell along with Roxas just as Cid managed to wrench the Venus Gospel free. The pilot fell to the stone path with a loud thump that knocked the wind from his body.

Xemnas cried out when the tail slapped him on the back sending him into the cold water. He surfaced in time to see Vivi using Blizzara to freeze the water before it reached the others. Roxas helped Axel out of the water just as the serpent moved in on them again. It lunged forward and tried to bite the red head. With a yelp Axel moved away just as he saw those teeth coming in his direction.

Moving fast Roxas stepped forward and sent a fireball directly into that open mouth. Gizamaluke screamed in agony and it reared back giving Cid and Xemnas a perfect shot of the exposed belly of the beast. They sliced into the tender flesh while Vivi blasted a Fira spell that sent the serpent back into the water. Xemnas went forward and drove his blades into the exposed neck, slicing through flesh and bone.

"Is it dead?" Vivi asked after a few moments.

"Yeah…it's dead." Xemnas muttered.

"There's something in the water." Axel pointed to a place near the dead serpent.

"It's the bell." Cid replied when he fished it out.

"Let's get out of here please." Axel pleaded. Roxas nodded and they followed Cid to the large stone door as he rung the bell.

"Nibelheim is just a short walk from here." The pilot said.

"Do you think we should tell them about Gizamaluke?" Vivi asked. His bright eyes looked sad.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Vivi." Xemnas promised.

The group left the cavern behind and climbed another stone ladder. Cid pushed open the door at the top of the chamber and stepped onto the plains that would take them into Nibelheim. It was raining, just a slight drizzle but it was still cold. Axel was cursing at the rain drops. Roxas, Vivi and Xemnas were already walking across the foggy plains despite being wet, cold and slightly hungry.

When they got halfway across from the Grotto they stopped when Cid spotted smoke billowing up from nearby. As they got closer Xemnas realized with sick clarity that the smoke was coming from Nibelheim and he could now smell the acrid smoke. The group ran to the top of the hill that gave a good view of the small town.

"By the gods…" Roxas murmured. Axel stared at the town in shock. Vivi turned his face away and clutched onto Xemnas. He turned to face Cid who had lost all the blood in his face.

"Nibelheim…it's been burned."


	14. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Mirror, Mirror On The Wall**

**The Mountain Pass**

It hadn't been easy but Auron managed to make the journey to the pass situated high on the mountains. Before coming here though he and Saix had to think of a way to get through the gates without getting the prince recognized. After the confrontation with the three Black Waltz creatures they couldn't take any more chances. In the end Auron came up with the idea to just carry Saix into the pass.

He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder with the prince currently trapped within the bag. Saix had refused at first but Auron had told him that if he wanted to get back home then he would have to listen to his advice. In the end Auron had to sue the Sleeping Weed just to get Saix into the bag. The knight was prepared for the earful he was sure to receive when Saix woke up but that was a punishment he could live with.

When he got to the pass he noticed that it was being guarded by two Radiant Garden knights. Auron didn't recognize them and he hoped that they too would think nothing of him. They always sent the fresh recruits out here anyway for their first assignments. After telling them a convincing enough story that he was here to repair South Gate the guards let him through. They didn't bother inspecting the bag when they caught the horrid smell of gyhsal pickles.

The pickles tasted really good but the smell was enough to make most people take a few steps back. Saix was really going to give him an earful when that weed wore off and he woke up surrounded by foul smelling pickles. Auron entered into a small work station with various people getting supplies and equipment for the work on South Gate.

"You can come out now." Auron said when he found a dark alleyway and promptly woke Saix up by dropping him onto a crate.

"What is that horrid smell?" he gasped out when he pulled the bag away. "And why did you knock me out?"

"I had to hide you remember?" Auron smirked.

"You're an evil man Auron." Saix muttered but he stood up quickly. "So where are we?"

"We're at the Mountain Pass. We can get the next tram if we leave now." Auron answered.

"We're making good time." The prince nodded.

"Should you be seen Saix? Maybe you should go back in the bag." Auron suggested.

"I'd rather take the risk of being spotted." The azure haired man snapped. Auron chuckled at that.

"Let's go Auron." Saix muttered as he started walking towards the crossroad ahead.

The prince had already chosen which route to take to get back to Radiant Garden. The quickest way would be to go to the tram that would take him towards Treno. The home of the rich was the closest city to the kingdom and he had heard rumors of an underground tunnel that would take them directly into Radiant Garden. If that didn't work then they could always take an airship or a chocobo to get home. Turning right at the crossroad Saix and Auron passed down a dusty hill until they came to another gate that was unguarded. Stepping through the two men walked onwards until they came to the tram station.

The station was situated at the top of the mountain and the lines between both tram links were on either side of the mountain with a valley below them. The station was mostly empty save for a few men waiting for the tram to the gate. Saix moved into the station to see a timetable for the trams. He smiled when he read that one would be arriving within the next five minutes.

Auron was standing outside by the platform and Saix quickly joined him. The amber eyed man frowned as he thought about Xemnas and the others. He hated doing what he did but they wouldn't have let him go either way. But what really bothered him was the feeling of disappointment he got when he didn't get to have that date with Xemnas. Saix was going to blame that train of thought on exhaustion.

"Saix, the tram is here." Auron murmured.

The prince nodded then followed his knight onto the tram. It was large enough to carry at least twenty people at a time into the Treno region. Saix took up a seat at the window while Auron asked the conductor how long it will take to get to the next station. They would arrive at the other side within the next half hour. Just as the tram was about to take off another man burst onto the tram out of breath but grateful that he had made it. For a minute Saix thought he was seeing things but he soon remembered that short cropped blond hair and that distinct accent.

"Luxord?" he asked. Two surprised eyes turned to face him.

"Prince Saix?" the man gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'm going to Treno if you must know." Saix replied.

"So am I. I think I found a way to get Vexen out of his petrified state." Luxord sat down in front of Saix.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Auron asked.

"An item called Supersoft." The blond man answered. "It was in Treno last I heard."

"Well maybe we can help." Saix suggested.

"You'd want to help us after we kidnapped you?" Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"Vexen saved us. I owe him." Saix replied. At this Luxord nodded then offered a grateful smile.

"So where's Xemnas?" the man questioned.

"He's in Rabanastre." Saix said quickly. "I don't need him to get back to Treno."

"Whatever you say." Luxord raised his hands. Saix folded his arms but said nothing else, preferring to make the rest of the tram ride in silence.

* * *

**The Nibel Plains**

The town was once a beautiful and quiet place. People came just to relax and enjoy themselves. Nibelheim offered a safe place from the world sometimes and it was a place you could escape to. Staring at the charred ruins of the town was a nightmare too great to comprehend. What insanity could justify this action? The rain was falling more heavily now and the droplets had put most of the fire out.

The group went to the entrance of the town, always looking out for any survivors. The wooden houses had been completely destroyed but some of the stone buildings remained standing. Cid fought down bile rising in his throat when he saw charred remains of people around the marketplace when they entered the middle of the town.

The rain began to fall more heavily and the droplets extinguished what remained of the fire that had destroyed this peaceful town. So far they had not encountered any other survivors but they had yet to check the Lord's Court. It was a fortified stone building and the court sat atop the town on a hill. If anyone got out of this nightmare then surely they would have gone there.

Cid and Xemnas led the others towards the stone building that seemed to have survived the initial fire. They entered a small foyer where the roof had collapsed and the rain was pouring in. A staircase had fallen away leaving the group with the option of climbing along the rubble to get to the second floor. Cid went on ahead to scout out the area only to find bodies littering the upper gardens.

"I can see the court from here." Cid called back over the rain.

"Do you think anyone made it?" Xemnas asked solemnly.

"That's why we have to take a look." Cid answered. The pilot made his way through the open stone doors and up the steps that had been built on the hilltop long ago.

"This place is amazing…" Axel whispered as he stared at the large statue of a past lord, the man who built Nibelheim in the first place.

"Dammit, the door is sealed shit." Cid growled when he saw rubble pressed against the door.

"So how do we get in there?" Vivi asked. The building before them looked like it couldn't be accessed without a ladder at best.

"We'll have to climb." Roxas pointed out then he grabbed the statue and started to move upwards.

"Me next!" Axel yelped.

"Hang on to me Vivi." Xemnas bent down and let Vivi climb onto his back. Cid was already climbing the slippery statue.

When they got to the top they stood on the upper levels of the Lord's Court. The sacred place had been desecrated recently. Statues of past rulers lay broken along the floor. In the centre of the plaza below them stood King Angeal dressed in his battle armor along with General Jecht. Cid felt his rage building when he saw Vincent lay on his side at Angeal's feet.

The raven haired man must have refused Chaos' power again. The demonic alter ego would've torn those two men to shreds by now. They were talking but the group couldn't make out the words. Deciding to move closer they crept along the upper level then found a small staircase that would take them into the plaza. They hid behind the pillars just in time to hear Angeal speak.

"So the Lord of Nibelheim possessed an Eidolon Stone. It seems the attack paid off." Angeal stated with a smile.

"But was it necessary to burn the town? We only came here for the stone." Jecht sounded sick.

"We had to make an example of these people." Angeal waved his hand. "Don't you agree?" he turned to face the third person who emerged from the darkness.

"The fire was so pretty and bright. It tore through this town and people were screaming. But the noise in my head won't stop." A man with white feathered wings appeared in front of Angeal.

"And what about the stone?" the king asked.

"The stone is a fake, all shiny and deceitful. You can have it." The man tossed the stone to Angeal.

"So it doesn't have the Eidolon you're looking for?" Jecht muttered.

"But I will find it. You'll see, I'll find it." The man giggled. He stopped then brought his head to face the pillar.

"What took you so long to find me Roxas?" the man laughed.

"Oh shit…" Cid glanced at the others.

"Come out and play with me like before!" the man pleaded.

"Roxas, who the hell is that?" Axel glanced out. The little blond slumped against the pillar.

"He's the one responsible for starting this war. He's looking for all the Eidolon Stones so he can find the man he lost. I've been looking for him for years…" Roxas bit back tears.

"Come play with me Roxas. I missed you so." The winged man giggled again.

"He's insane…" Axel whispered.

"Exactly…he's insane. He's a twisted version of who he once was." Roxas choked out. "Angeal isn't responsible for this war…it's him…that man."

"Show yourselves!" Angeal ordered.

"We don't have a choice here." Xemnas said. Holding their hands up the group emerged from behind the pillar.

"There you are! You're so shiny and bright but…oh, you're hurting still? I can make that stop if you want." The man offered.

"Oh my god…" Axel gaped.

"Roxas…that man, he's…" Xemnas whispered in shock.

"I know, after all we are family." Roxas approached the man with the smile that betrayed the madness that had long ago consumed him.

"Hello Sora."


	15. Damaged Angel

**Note-**Well it seems I've managed to stun my viewers by making the sweet and adorable Sora an insane world destroying villain. I wanted something different so there it is. Also my sister has bee badgering me about this but the characters of Horus, Hans, Jack and Benji all belong to her. I know I said that already but she's convinced I didn't so I'm saying it now, anything for peace. Anyway enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Damaged Angel**

**Nibelheim**

Roxas stared into the eyes of his twin brother but all he could see was madness in those sapphire depths. A sweet smile blossomed across Sora's beautiful face and for just a moment Roxas could pretend that his brother never lost his mind, that he was the same old Sora ready with a bright smile for a greeting. But the truth was that Sora was long gone, taken away in the aftermath of an experiment they should never have started and the cost had been Riku.

Roxas had lived with the guilt for four years. After the experiment failed Sora lapsed into a coma from the sudden shock of Riku's transformation. When the boy awoke it was to the harsh truth that Riku was dead, his body lying six feet under ground while his soul, his very essence, vanished in a maelstrom of power.

Roxas had tried to help Sora move on; he had tried so very hard but the broken bond between two lovers was enough to push the already damaged boy over the edge. Riku's absence from his heart and soul had gnawed at Sora until the pain became too much to bear and he lashed out. Roxas had watched his twin descend into madness born from the loss of his soul mate.

He had watched helplessly as Sora regressed to a childlike state to preserve those precious memories of his lover and then Roxas had found out what had happened the day the experiment failed. Riku's body had died yes but his soul became something else. The power that Roxas and Sora had unleashed had transformed Riku into an Eidolon. And now everything made sense to Roxas.

"Riku made himself so very pretty Roxas. But he's playing hide and seek with me. I can't seem to find him." Sora cocked his head to one side.

"Sora listen to me, you have to stop this." Roxas approached his twin.

"But I have to find Riku." The brunet said with a smile.

"Riku is gone Sora." Roxas choked out. "You won't find him."

"Are you being mean again Roxas?" Sora's face darkened with a harsh scowl. "Remember what happened last time."

"I won't forget…" Roxas hissed as his fingers gripped the edges of his ruined wings. Sora had been the one to destroy them.

"Who are you?" Axel demanded.

"Oh look at that!" Sora clapped his hands. "He's all fire and light. He's so warm."

"A Fire Elemental?" Jecht gripped his sword.

"So my hunter didn't track you down. No matter, I'll handle you myself." Angeal smirked.

"I don't think so." Cid stepped in front of Axel.

"Sora, I'm begging you, stop it." Roxas turned back to his twin.

"Now where's the fun in that?" that sweet smile was back.

No one noticed as two red eyes fluttered open when the yelling became too much. Vincent moaned slightly as he raised a hand to his throbbing head. He tried to recall what had happened and then it came back to him in a rush when he felt that warm presence he was so familiar with. Cid was nearby; he was so very close that Vincent could taste him. Chaos began to purr with contentment but then blinding pain struck him.

Vincent turned around sharply in time to see Jecht stab Cid in the side. The pilot gasped out and stumbled back but a red headed man caught him. Chaos began to howl, consumed by rage against the man who dared hurt his mate. Vincent didn't even have time to warn the others as Chaos broke loose to the surface.

"Vinnie?" Cid said through gritted teeth but then he saw the glowing red orbs and he swallowed thickly.

"Are you willing to fight me again?" Angeal smirked.

"Vincent's out of the house at the moment, please leave a message." Chaos drawled.

"What the hell?" Jecht turned to face the red eyed man.

"How about I send you there in pieces?" Chaos snarled as he lunged forward and grabbed Jecht by the throat.

"Chaos!" Cid stood alongside the man. "Let him go."

"Give me a good reason koi. He would have taken you away." Chaos snarled enraged. But red eyed man cried out when a bolt of light slammed into his body.

"Don't be naughty." Sora smiled after hitting Chaos. Jecht coughed as he staggered towards his king.

"Look at him! All bright and alive. I can see the Mist behind his eyes." Sora giggled. The boy turned to Angeal. "Shall we leave here? Cleyra awaits us."

"Then we'll crush them too." Angeal nodded as he backed away from the scene. Sora clicked his fingers and a large silver dragon appeared from the sky.

"Chase me all you want Roxas but you'll never stop me." Sora said softly then he spread his wings and took off. Angeal and Jecht stepped onto the back of the silver dragon and took off after Sora.

"Are you ok baby?" Cid pulled Vincent up. Chaos had regressed again leaving the gunman dazed.

"I'm fine now…" Vincent murmured as he wrapped his arms around the lean torso.

"Roxas, what the hell just happened?" Axel turned to the little blond.

"He looked exactly like you." Vivi gasped.

"My twin brother…or, should I say the thing he has become." Roxas furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

"He said he's gone to Cleyra. That's the sacred tree of Nibelheim." Cid murmured tiredly.

"There's a rumor that an Eidolon Stone is there." Xemnas glanced towards a pale Roxas. "He'll go after Saix won't he?"

"As long as Saix has the stone he'll be a target right? But now that Sora's gone to Cleyra we might be able to stop him there." Vincent suggested.

"What do you mean?" Roxas turned to the raven haired man.

"Cleyra is protected by an eternal sandstorm. The only way in is through a secret passage at the base of the trunk. Sora might not know about it." Vincent replied.

"Vincent's right…that's our chance." Xemnas nodded.

"But what about Saix?" Vivi asked.

"We know where Sora is going…I think we should go after him. Saix's not here so maybe he's gone back home or something." Xemnas sounded mournful.

"We should leave now if we're going to catch Sora and Angeal." Axel said. Gathering back their strength the group made their way out of the ruined town.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cid whispered to his lover.

"Yes Chief," Vincent used his nickname for Cid. "Chaos is pissed that I robbed him of his pound of flesh."

"You didn't use him again." Cid pointed out but he wasn't angry.

"I knew you'd come." The red eyed beauty smiled. "And Chaos agrees."

"So should we go with them babe? After what I saw I'm scared shitless but that Sora kid looks like really bad fucking news for everyone." Cid wrapped an arm around pale shoulders.

"I think we should go." Vincent nodded.

"Ok Vince…wait a second." The pilot bent down to retrieve Vincent's beloved gun, the Death Penalty. "Wouldn't want you to lose this."

"Thanks Cid." He smiled while Chaos purred with content. The two followed Xemnas and the others out of the town, their next destination Cleyra.

* * *

**Tram Station**

**Treno Gate**

By the time they reached the next station Saix had been filled in on the situation with Radiant Garden and his father. Apparently when he returned to the city for clues to the Supersoft Luxord and his crew had learned that Angeal had sent his army out of the city for unknown reasons. Saix swore when he realized that his father was no longer in Radiant Garden but the least he could do was help Luxord find the Supersoft for Vexen.

When the tram docked at the Treno Gate Station the group made their way down the dusty pathway. It was already getting dark and it was most lightly be fully dark by the time they reached Treno. Luxord was silent, his eyes drifting to the deck of cards he carried as a good luck charm. He was the best card player in the province after all but lately he couldn't find any decent opponents to play against.

The annual card game tournament was being held in Treno this year and Luxord had made plans to take the group out to the city. The blond man didn't know that he would really miss Vexen. The man could be obnoxious and a little creepy but he was still one of their own. Marluxia and Larxene should be staying around the area of the Evil Forest until Luxord got the Supersoft.

When all this was over they were taking a long vacation away from thievery and nasty forests out to eat people. The trio made their way down the pathway only to be stopped when something slammed into the ground near a large boulder. Auron immediately drew out his katana sword while Luxord flexed his fingers over his razor cards. The pack had been spherically made so that the cards could slice through flesh.

"What the hell is that thing?" Luxord asked when a creature appeared from behind the boulder.

"It's a Black Waltz…but I thought we killed it." Saix glanced towards Auron who simply looked calm.

"And what exactly is a Black Waltz?" Luxord stood close to the knight.

"They're Elementals created by Angeal. Nothing but soulless dolls." Auron explained.

"Angeal is creating Elementals? The man has officially lost it." Luxord muttered.

"Kill…take prince…stone…kill…" the Waltz twitched violently.

"It's too badly broken." Auron stared at the creature. "We should put it out of its misery."

"Kill…Eidolon…find prince…kill." The Waltz staggered towards them.

Saix turned his face away when Auron approached the broken doll and with a single swing of his blade decapitated it. Luxord frowned but said nothing else about the doll. He could only imagine what Saix was feeling right now, to know that his father was responsible for all this. Not another word was spoken about it as the trio continued on down the pathway until they reached the gate.

By the time they passed through the checkpoint it was dark and the moon was already visible. Past the gate they walked onto the open plains and then on towards Treno. The city of nobles was an impressive city built in a circular shape with a wall that could keep out invading forces. The city was exquisite at night, all lit up and shining. When they passed through the iron gates Saix noticed that various nobles were gathered on the bridge overlooking the city.

"So who do we see about the Supersoft?" Auron asked Luxord.

"Just follow me gentlemen and keep your wallets close." Luxord warned. Saix almost forgot that Treno was also a haven for thieves.

He absently wondered just what Xemnas was up to.


	16. Bounty Hunters And Sky Pirates

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bounty Hunters And Sky Pirates**

**Treno**

The city of nobles had a dark underbelly full of thieves, cutthroats and murderers and Saix was beginning to wonder why he was even here. Luxord took them towards the wharf of the city where the thieves made their hideout. They stayed in a small inn that was run by Xaldin, a tall dark haired man with a fetish for anything razor sharp. Auron had that indifferent look on his face while Saix tried his hardest not to squirm.

The last thing he wanted to do was piss these guys off. When Luxord told them about the plan to steal the Supersoft from a shop across the wharf Saix was indignant. The prince offered to pay for the stuff but Luxord refused. Between them Saix and Auron still had very little money and the Supersoft was a highly expensive item plus it was going to the auction house before midnight so that left a few hours for them to steal it. They went over the plan carefully so that no mistakes could be made.

They would take a small fishing boat along the river and break into the shop from the basement. The last thing Luxord wanted was to draw any attention so he stocked up on Sleeping Weed in case anyone from the shop was still awake at this hour. Auron wasn't entirely convinced that this plan would work but Vexen did save them and they owed the man that much. This was why Saix now found himself sitting on a cramped wooden boat floating down a pitch black river at night.

Luxord and Auron got caught up in conversation leaving the trouble prince to his thoughts. He wondered about Angeal and this invasion force he had mustered together. None of this made sense and yet Angeal would risk war with Rabanastre, his life long ally just to conquer a few towns. Ashe and Rassler were fine warriors and would defend their kingdom to the death if need be.

Saix thought about the others he had briefly traveled with. Roxas was a creature of mystery and Saix would have liked to get to know the boy better. There always seemed to be a deep sadness in his eyes no matter what he did. Axel, the last Fire Elemental in existence, was a true mystery. Everyone knew the story of Hollow Bastion and how it had been wiped out in a single night. No one knows what really happened that night but a Fire Elemental lost control and literally exploded, taking the city with it. Fire Elementals had always been unstable and the destruction of Hollow Bastion warranted the end of their bloodlines. Yet somehow Axel survived and seemed to be in control of his power. And then there was Xemnas.

The silver haired man was an obnoxious pain in the ass and yet to Saix he was a breath of much needed fresh air. He didn't walk like he was on egg shells around the prince and he never gave Saix any special treatment. At first that annoyed the azure haired man beyond words but there was something about Saix that pulled him in. Maybe it was those eyes of his. A deep orange that held an inner fire. His dark skin was a perfect contrast to his silver locks that cascaded past his shoulders.

Not to mention he had a nice smile. Saix mentally slapped himself to stop those thoughts right there and let them die a horrible death. So what if Xemnas was attractive and had a nice smile that gave Saix butterflies? He was still a pain and he wouldn't let Saix help when he offered. In the end he still treated Saix like some helpless prince in need of saving.

Saix was jarred from his thoughts when the boat docked near a small pier that would take them towards the basement of the shop. Luxord pushed against the wooden doors and slipped inside. Auron stood alongside Saix as they three entered the dimly lit basement. The place smelled musty and it reminded Saix of the library he always went into as a child when he had to study.

Torchlight filtered in through a small crack up ahead causing Luxord to push open another door and step into a storage area behind the desk. Saix thought that the security in the city wasn't all that worthy of admiration. They broke in here easily enough and so far there had been no obstacles. Once they were inside they immediately began to check the various shelves for the Supersoft. According to Luxord's information the item looked the same as a Soft Potion except it came in a thicker bottle.

"Is someone down there?" a voice called moments after Luxord knocked a bottle to the floor.

"Wait a second, I know that voice!" Saix proclaimed.

"So do I…" Auron grunted.

"What are you two doing?" Luxord hissed just as an old man wearing blue robes and a pointy hat came down the steps from the second floor of the shop.

"Doctor Merlin?" Saix approached the old man. Merlin, a powerful sorcerer for the royal court had also been Saix's teacher when he was a child.

"By the gods…Prince Saix and Sir Auron?" the old man laughed brightly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for any Supersoft." Saix said.

"I believe we had best explain our situation first." Auron suggested.

"What's happened Saix? Is this to do with your father?" Merlin asked with worry.

"Most of it, yes but we need the Supersoft to help a friend." Saix explained.

"We crashed within the Evil Forest. If it hadn't been for Vexen we wouldn't be here." Auron pointed out.

"Then we'd best help the poor fellow." Merlin nodded. "I keep the Supersoft in my tower. Meet me there in half an hour."

"Wait!" Saix called. "Do you know anything about Angeal? Do you know what he's doing now?"

"I know he isn't in Radiant Garden anymore." Merlin said sadly.

"Dammit!" Saix growled angrily. He came all this way for nothing.

"Let's get the Supersoft now. Once we have it then we'll think about our next move." Auron, always looking forward.

"You're right." Saix relented.

After going back the way they had arrived the trio made their way back along the wharf and towards the inn again. Saix knew where the tower was located within Treno and he took Luxord across the city to get there. They passed by several shops and an outdoor café as well as the home of Queen Stella, an avid bird collector who was seeking the fabled Star Constellation Medallions. Saix scowled when he took a wrong turning and ended up near the auction house instead of the tower. However he stopped when he caught sight of a man with white wings walking into the house ahead of the crowd. Turning to Auron and Luxord he said that he wanted to check something out and that he would meet them at the tower.

"And our next item is this charming painting of Midgar." Saix heard the auctioneer talk as soon as he stepped into the building.

"I know you…" Saix whispered when his eyes fell upon the winged man sitting on a balcony overlooking the auction.

"And you must be Prince Saix Lunis." A voice said from behind him. Saix didn't have time to react when something sharp collided with his skull, knocking him out cold.

"Eloquent as always Horus." Benji smirked.

"So how are we gonna get back to the king?" Jack asked.

"That is where the Gargant Passage comes into play." Hans answered with a smile. "I know where it is."

"Let's get going before we make a scene." Benji cajoled the others.

"I can tell you this, it's the last time I go through any underground caverns filled with Mist." Jack shuddered.

"What about Auron? He'll come looking for his charge soon enough." Benji looked uncertain.

"Let's go guys." Horus hoisted the blue haired man over his shoulder.

Horus moved with surprising speed across the street and along the city pathway. Their information that Hans had gathered explained that the Gargant Roo entrance was within the tower that was on the eastern side of the city. It would take them twenty minutes on the Gargant to reach Radiant Garden and soon that reward would be in their hands and they could retire from this business. When they reached the tower Horus stopped and swore angrily.

He saw that knight along with some blond guy and a man with a long white beard. Thinking fast Horus gripped his charge and purposely strode towards the entrance to the tower. Benji, Hans and Jack were uncertain about this but Horus was nothing if not inventive. When they reached the tower they started to climb the spiral staircase until they came to the second floor. There stood the knight and the other two.

"Oh my…" the old man was the first to spot them. Auron immediately drew his sword and held it out.

"Let him go." The knight growled.

"I don't think so." Horus replied. "Let us pass into the Gargant Roo and I won't harm the prince here."

"I'm warning you…let him go now." Auron snarled. The blond and old man narrowed their eyes at the bounty hunters.

"You can move now or I can break his neck and bring the corpse to the king." Horus suggested coldly.

"Angeal will never order his son's death!" the old man yelled.

"Of course not but I have orders to bring back the prince and the item he carries. I figure if I deliver half of the deal I'll still get paid." Horus smirked behind his mask.

"I would listen to him Auron. He's one of the Plague Doctors." The old man was smart apparently.

"Plague Doctors?" the blond man murmured.

"And you know that we only care about getting our paycheck so move or you'll be attending your prince's state funeral." Horus warned with finality.

"We have nothing to lose." Hans muttered. Benji and Jack remained silent but they were more than ready for a fight.

"You won't get away with this." Auron kept his eyes fixed on Horus.

"I've already gotten away with it." The hunter replied.

Hans moved towards the metal hatch near the large globe that Merlin brought with him from the palace years ago. Pulling the hatch up Hans motioned for Jack and Benji to descend into the depths while Horus kept a tight grip on the slumbering prince. Jumping down the hatch Horus landed on a stone platform which had two connecting walkways. Hans led the way to the left walkway and stopped when he stepped onto a thin walkway with a lever at one end and a cluster of Gargant flowers on the edge of the platform.

Benji grabbed a bunch of flowers as instructed to by Hans and held them aloft after Jack pulled the lever. The Gargant, a six legged insect the size of a small dragon appeared from around the corner. It clung to the ceiling with its talons while a fix man carriage was suspended from its back. Climbing onto the carriage Horus looked back in time to see Auron standing helplessly on the platform.

"Dammit!" Auron screamed angrily when he climbed back into the tower.

"Angeal will go back to his kingdom once he learns that Saix is in custody." Merlin looked frantic.

"You'll never get back in time." Luxord said sadly.

"We need a miracle to get to that city." Auron scowled.

"I don't know about miracles…" a voice drawled. The trio turned to see a tall man with brown hair carrying a gun. "But I do have an airship."

"Who are you?" Auron frowned.

"Why I'm the leading man of course but you can call me Balthier."


	17. Cleyra's Requiem

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Cleyra's Requiem**

**The Western Desert**

After leaving the Nibel Plains the group made their way on foot towards the Western Desert where the Eternal Sandstorm was located. During some of their smuggling adventures Cid and Vincent often hid within Cleyra to escape the authorities. The Holy Tree of Cleyra was a sacred place and no law from any country could influence the people there. As they traversed through the rocky canyons the group didn't catch sight of a silver dragon or Sora.

Even if they were at Cleyra now they wouldn't be able to enter the sacred tree, at least that's what Roxas was hoping for. The little blond was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts concerning his twin brother. He wasn't foolish enough to challenge Sora to a one on one battle. The brunet was the more powerful of the two, he always had been and now coupled with the madness that had taken him years ago Sora was a bomb waiting to explode and he would take the world with him if he could just make the rest of the world taste a fraction of the pain he was experiencing.

Xemnas was blatantly worried about Saix and Auron but the main objective was to stop Sora from getting his hands on the next stone. Vincent led the way across the canyons, avoiding the various packs of Sand Wolves and Cactaurs that roamed the place. After a few hours of walking through the hot landscape they saw the Eternal Sandstorm circling the Holy Tree.

The black haired gunman walked through a small gorge near the base of the tree trunk. If someone got caught within the storm their flesh would be literally torn from the bones. Nothing penetrated the sandstorm and only a very select few outsiders knew how to access the tree by means of the hidden passageway. When they arrived at the tunnel Vincent led the way inside.

They entered a pathway carved out of blue rock that wound up along the trunk towards a doorway above them. The sandstorm raged around them and the sound was deafening. Climbing to walkway the group entered the door and entered a small chamber with pillars formed out of the rocks. Sand poured in from the cracks in the ceiling and most of the chamber had been filled already but there was room to make a run for the next doorway.

Vincent and Cid never really liked traversing across this place because of the unending sand and the lack of water. If you got lost down there you were as good as dead. When the group made it out of the chamber they came upon a small walkway that looked like it had been carved out of the rock to form a path. If Vincent remembered correctly then there would be a ladder at the end of this pathway.

His blood red eyes narrowed when sand blew towards them from the sandstorm. The higher they went the more violent the sand became. When they reached the next level of the trunk they saw another pathway leading upwards towards a pocket of light spilling down. They were almost out of the trunk system and the sand was beginning to lessen the higher up they went.

Finally the group made it out of the system and stood along a slope where a ladder was situated at the other side. Vincent went up first and smiled when he saw the path leading towards the entrance gates. There were two Cleyra Priests standing there in deep conversation. Motioning for the others to follow him Vincent approached the priests then bowed to them as a greeting. The two men smiled brightly when they saw the pilot and his partner.

"It's good to see you two again so soon." Brother Jess said brightly.

"And you too Jess. But I wish we were here under better circumstances." Vincent replied.

"You are here concerning Nibelheim." Brother Kaleb said softly.

"Some survivors made it here and they told us what had happened. Lord Bastion made it out alive also." Jess said.

"We need to talk to him. The ones responsible for destroying Nibelheim are coming here." Vincent explained.

"But they cannot breach the sandstorm." Kaleb pointed out.

"You don't know Sora." Roxas muttered bitterly. "He'll burn everyone around him just to get what he wants."

"Can we talk to the lord, just for a few moments?" Xemnas asked.

"Very well…follow me please Vincent." Jess asked politely.

"Xemnas, I can explain what happened. Do the rest of you wish to rest for a while?" Vincent asked.

"I'll go with you. Do you want to come with us Roxas? You know Sora better than any of us here." Xemnas offered.

"Yeah, I'd better prepare the lord for what he's up against." The little blond crossed his arms.

"Come on Vivi, let's check out this place." Axel glanced down at the tiny mage.

"Sure Axel. Do you want to come with us Cid?" Vivi asked the pilot.

"Ok, I'll see you later Vince." The gruff man grinned at his mate. He could practically feel Chaos leering at the prospect of some private time later on.

Vincent, Xemnas and Roxas followed the young priest up some stone steps towards some buildings that had been made from wood and stone. Axel managed to get a good look at the village build into the branches of the Holy Tree. Aside from the Eternal Sandstorm that raged all around them this place was actually quite beautiful.

The people here lived life by the rules of their religion, preferring peace talks to violence. Centuries ago the people of Cleyra and Nibelheim used to be one nation until a war broke out and Nibelheim's army marched to war without a second thought. So many people lost their lives during the conflict and the religious sect broke off when they came to a violent disagreement with their lord.

But over the years relations, although never truly healed, did not prevent the Cleyra people from taking in the survivors of their old home. Curious about the cuisine in this place Axel made his way along the walkways, stopping to ask about the nearest inn or diner. Cid and Vivi went off to explore the place by themselves, the pilot offering to take Vivi on a tour.

When Axel reached the inn he entered a charming foyer with polished wooden floors, fluffy cushioned seats and eye catching pictures on the walls. There was a small diner right next to the inn and Axel was already inside examining the menu that was offered to him. He wanted to get Roxas something nice, to cheer him up. The red head couldn't imagine what it was like for Roxas to know that your twin brother was responsible for a war.

The Fire Elemental grinned when he ordered the largest chocolate cake available on the menu. Chocolate was the universal healer after all. Whenever the red head was upset he would gorge himself on the tasty treat until he was better. It still amazed him that he was as thin as a stick considering his eating habits.

Making sure the cake was well wrapped Axel left the diner and made his way up towards the place where Roxas had been taken. He was escorted by a priest who pointed out the various places of their village. Cleyra would be a place to settle down one day. Axel would really have to come back here one day preferably with a certain small blond in tow. When he reached the top of the pathway he was greeted to the sight of a chapel.

"Your friends are with Lord Bastion. But please wait here until their meeting has drawn to a conclusion." A young lady said kindly.

"Thanks." Axel gave her a dazzling smile. The girl blushed in response. Glancing at a chair Axel took up his seat while waiting for Roxas to come out.

* * *

By the time Xemnas and Roxas explained everything to the lord of the fallen town a deathly silence had filled the chapel. Lord Bastion, a powerful man of fifty years, stared out into the sandstorm as he absorbed all that he had been told. He was good friends with Vincent and the gunman had pleaded with Bastion to listen to what Roxas had to say about Sora and Angeal.

It was one thing to know that the King of Radiant Garden was behind an invasion of your home but to learn that he was nothing more than a puppet was too frightening to comprehend. Roxas had explained about Sora's need to find the Eidolon Stones and that the stone powering the sandstorm was in danger of being stolen.

"But nothing can penetrate our storm." The High Priest stated.

"You don't know Sora. He won't stop until he gets the stones. They represent the power to summon for you and the rest of your world but to him those stones are his only chance of getting Riku back." Roxas cried adamantly.

"I've seen how far he'll go. He's coming here." Xemnas backed the blond up.

"Sora has torn villages and towns apart to find Riku. Do you honestly think some impressive magic will stop him?" Roxas said desperately.

"Even if this Sora does come here it will be pointless. Nothing has penetrated the sandstorm since its creation five hundred years ago." Bastion turned to Xemnas and a flustered Roxas.

"But I was attacked by Sora. I've seen him use magic I have never witnessed." Vincent spoke up.

"Look, can I at least see the Eidolon Stone? Just to make sure?" Roxas pleaded.

"If it will put your mind at ease." The High Priest relented. "It is there, atop our Sacred Harp."

"What is the harp for?" Xemnas asked.

"The Sand Priestess will play the harp every five years to keep the strength of the storm up. As she plays the five maidens dance to increase the power of the spell." Vincent answered.

"Oh my god…" Roxas whispered when he withdrew his hand from the red stone set onto the harp.

"What is it?" Xemnas approached the blond.

"Odin…that's Odin's essence I can sense." Roxas stared at the High Priest. "Where did you get that stone?"

"We have had that stone for four years now." Bastion said. "It was given to Cleyra to enhance the storm's power. The stone possessed immense energy."

"Of course it possesses immense energy! That is Odin in there! Do you have any idea how pissed he is right now?" Roxas yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Bastion demanded.

"Eidolons need a master right? They are creatures of godlike power but they still need a master to summon and control them. But if an Eidolon remains trapped in the same place then they either go insane or become so enraged that once summoned they'll destroy anything in their path, even without their master's orders." Roxas turned to the High Priest who now looked ashen.

"We saw no need to summon the Eidolon." The man squeaked out.

"Where I'm from, the word Eidolon was a term given to an Aeon driven mad. We called our summons Aeons and we found out the hard way what happens when they remain trapped in their tiny prisons." Roxas sneered.

"So if Riku hasn't been summoned since he became an…Aeon, then…" Xemnas glanced at the blond who now looked so sad and aged.

"Chances are Riku will have been driven insane." He whispered.

"Something happened where you came from…something that drove the Aeons mad and they became Eidolons because of it." Vincent approached Roxas. "What happened Roxas?"

Roxas looked into blood red eyes and he suddenly had the urge to just tell Vincent everything. He was so tired of keeping it bottled up until it felt as if he would explode from the pressure. He was about to say something when a young girl came running into the chapel and yelled that something was happening to the sandstorm.

Running onto the balcony the group watched in horror as the Eternal Sandstorm began to loose strength and slowly began to vanish. Fear gripped Roxas' heart then he turned and ran back into the chamber to see the stone. Odin did have a master once, a boy with sapphire eyes and spiky chocolate brown hair. Odin could sense his old master nearby and he was responding. Odin was dropping the storm…he was letting Sora inside.

"We need to get that stone out of here now." Roxas yelled.

"Shit, we've got company!" Xemnas called from the balcony.

"Oh no…" Roxas whispered when he saw Sora descending from an airship with the Radiant Garden crest on the side.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled when the red head ran into the chapel. "Find Cid and Vivi now!"

"I'm on it Rox!" Axel fled from the chapel.

"We need to leave now." Vincent glanced back to where Sora was but he was gone. Roxas, Xemnas and Bastion turned back to retrieve the stone only to stop.

"Hello there brother…" Sora cooed in a sweet tone. In one hand he held the Eidolon Stone.

"Sora…don't destroy this village." Roxas pleaded.

"But Angeal desires their destruction. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let him down now would I?" Sora cocked his head.

"I'll fight you if I have to." Roxas warned. Sora simply smirked then got into a battle stance.

"Then so be it."


	18. Return To Radiant Garden

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Return To Radiant Garden**

_**The Strahl**_

Auron shook Luxord's hand and wished the man well in his endeavors to free Vexen from his prison in the Evil Forest.Merlin had provided the Supersoft for the blond man and Auron made it clear that Luxord's first priority should be in freeing Vexen. He had already helped them out enough already and now that Auron had a fast way of getting back to Radiant Garden Luxord could get back to helping his friend.

The gambler wasn't sure about letting Auron go back into enemy territory alone but it seemed that Balthier was quite competent in his skills and his ship was the fastest one available next to the _**Highwind**_. Merlin had made sure that Luxord was stocked up on supplies before he let the man leave the city. The knight refused to waste anymore time in Treno. The bounty hunters would have gotten Saix into the kingdom by now but Auron had one advantage to them. He knew the palace inside out.

The knight knew all about the various secret passageways into the palace and he knew the quickest way to get into the underground section. Merlin had told him that the Gargant would take its passengers into a section of the palace near the dungeons. If Angeal wanted to keep Saix in a secure place then that would be the most logical place to look first. Balthier took Auron to his docked ship and promptly thanked the various moogles there for looking after her.

The airship was extremely impressive to say the least. It had wings that extended out to provide more speed along with various high tech weaponry only off the assembly line. Auron walked through a small corridor and followed Balthier into the cock pit. Sitting in the co-pilots seat was a tall Viera. She had hair that flowed past her backside and she was wearing black leather that managed to cover her up only slightly.

"Who is this Balthier?" she asked in an exotic tone.

"It seems this man and I have something in common." Balthier grinned.

"My name is Auron." He bowed his head at the Viera. Her long white ears flicked slightly but she nodded her head in response.

"I am Fran." She answered.

"We're going into Radiant Garden. If you wish to save your prince then I suggest you come with us." Balthier offered.

"You've found information about Vaan?" Auron asked.

"So you are aware of our purpose." Fran nodded.

"Queen Ashe and King Rassler informed us that you took the airship to find him." The knight replied.

"I'll help you find your friend. Just get me into the palace." Auron said bluntly.

"With pleasure Sir Knight." Balthier saluted. "Now take a seat and enjoy the ride."

Auron grunted in response but sat back onto the leather seat and strapped himself in. he never did like flying in airships and after that fiasco that resulted in crashing into the Evil Forest didn't help things either. The ship took off out of Treno and flew into the night sky.

Auron glanced out of the window to watch the clouds go by and he leaned forward to glance downwards to the land below. He could see the plains stretching far and he recognized the Chocobo Forest that lay a few miles from Treno. They flew towards the mountains and through the newly rebuilt South Gate at high speed. When the ship left the tunnel they came into the Radiant Garden Province and soon Auron saw the palace that had been his home for years.

Balthier piloted the ship towards the city then moved to dock into the large bays. Once they were within the city Fran made sure that the vessel was securely docked before the group left the ship. Now they would have to make their way down into the dungeons. According to Merlin the Gargant would exit into the deepest part of the palace and thanks to his knowledge Auron knew the best way to get inside.

Balthier and Fran followed the knight as he made his way out of the docking bays and into the marketplace of the city. People were talking about their king and the army that had marched into the next province and there was news that Rabanastre was getting ready for a war. The people were scared and Auron couldn't blame them one bit. To be honest he was scared too. The knight managed to make it to the sea side docks where the gondola would take passengers into the Royal Gardens.

When the gondola was rowed towards the empty docks Auron immediately jumped on board and knocked the startled guard out cold. Balthier and Fran were quick on their feet as they kept up along with the knight. Auron used the ship to row to the gardens after placing the slumbering guard on the docks. When they reached the gardens Auron noticed that the place was practically devoid of guards.

This was highly unusual and irresponsible. Auron immediately felt uneasy about this and he had to fight back that feeling when he walked up along the patio towards the gates that would take him into the dungeon. Balthier and Fran, both already armed, followed the man into the main foyer which was also eerily quiet and empty. Auron clutched his katana sword and walked into the main hall.

"So that is your beloved king and that other man must be Zack Fair." Balthier glanced up at the large painting at the other side of the hall.

"Those were happier times." Auron answered softly. "And then Zack fell ill."

"Your king changed after that did he not?" Fran asked.

"Yes…and I have to get Saix out of here before Angeal does something he will truly regret." Auron explained.

"Do you really think Angeal would harm his own child?" Fran questioned.

"I don't know what that man is capable of anymore but I'm not willing to find out." Auron replied as he climbed the stairs.

"Are we expecting company Auron?" Balthier questioned. The pilot was looking along the second floor landing to see a young blond boy running from the adjoining corridor.

"Tidus?" Auron gasped when he spotted the boy. He immediately felt his heart beat faster when he saw the boy who he had taken as a lover. When Jecht found out it had been the end of their friendship.

"Auron…thank the gods." The boy ran towards the man then stopped to catch his breath. "I can't believe you're here!"

"What are you doing here Tidus?" Auron grasped Tidus' shoulders.

"I snuck into the palace to find my dad." Tidus answered quickly. "When you left on that airship…everything went bad."

"Did you see something Tidus?" the knight murmured.

"I was on the top floor near the king's chambers when I saw these four guys wearing weird bird masks coming out of a tunnel behind a wall in the king's rooms." Tidus glanced behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" Balthier asked.

"I won't forget those masks. They freaked the hell outta me!" Tidus was indignant. "But one guy, he had red hair and he was holding that pendent the prince always wore."

"The bounty hunters have the Royal Jewel." Auron scowled.

"I heard them say something too…" Tidus said. "The red head said that he didn't know Saix was a summoner. He said that he didn't know if he could harm one of their own."

"One of their own? So the Plague Doctors are summoners?" Balthier cocked an eyebrow.

"The red head is anyway." Tidus nodded. "I saw him pull out a pendent just like Saix's one."

"We need to find these men." Fran stated.

"We need to get to Saix before anything else." Auron frowned.

"I'll take you to the room." Tidus motioned for the others to follow him.

"Tidus…how have you been?" Auron murmured quietly. Bright blue eyes glittered with an emotion Auron couldn't identify but then Tidus gave him a small smile.

"Everything's fallen apart here Auron. When the king left to begin his invasion no one opposed him. I guess we were waiting for the real Angeal to come back." Tidus said sadly.

"I understand how you feel." The knight answered.

"And I missed you too." The older man admitted. He felt Tidus slip a hand into his and he gently squeezed it. "But why did you come looking for your father?"

"I guess I was worried about him." Tidus shrugged. The boy looked tired all of a sudden. "I know he's probably still loyal to the king but Dad wouldn't just let him hurt innocent people."

"I know how you feel…" the knight frowned. "Your father and I did not exactly part on the best of terms."

"I was there Auron." Tidus rolled his eyes. "He did catch us in bed."

"Is this the place Tidus?" Balthier asked when the boy led them into the king's chambers.

Here Auron saw the same picture of Angeal and Zack from the main hall but smaller so that it hung on the wall next to his bed. It was a beautiful picture, capturing the love Angeal possessed for the violet eyed man beside him. Angeal was seated on his throne, wearing his best dress uniform with Zack standing at his side with one hand placed on his shoulder.

Zack had a bright smile on his handsome face and eyes that promised mischief and love for the man before him. Angeal had loved Zack with all that he was. Looking at the picture brought fresh heartache to Auron. He turned away when Tidus approached a candlestick nailed into the wall and pulled it. The wall next to the bed slid away to reveal a tunnel.

"Shall we explore the tunnel?" Balthier cocked his gun, ready for a fight.

"Tidus, go into the city and find guards that you can trust." Auron gripped his katana.

"What about you?" the blond boy asked.

"Saix needs to be taken out of the palace. We need a clear passage of escape." Auron explained.

"No problem…just be careful." Tidus glanced at the man once more then took off back down the stairs.

"Stay close…" Auron warned as he walked into the tunnel.


	19. Ballad Of A Fallen Angel

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Ballad of a Fallen Angel **

**Holy Tree of Cleyra**

Roxas took a deep breath as he stood before his twin. He alone could match Sora in strength and ability but only for a short time. Roxas had to buy the others time to get out of the tree and to take back the stone Sora had stolen. The little brunet fluttered his wings slightly, causing his feet to hover a few inches off the ground. He was wearing his battle armour and carrying his Holy Sword in one hand.

His wings flattened against his back as Sora stood upon the ground and smiled at his twin. Turning quickly Roxas yelled at Xemnas and the others to get out of the chapel. At first the thief looked like he was going to argue but he nodded and made sure the Lord of Nibelheim along with the High Priest were removed from the chapel. That left only Vincent now converted to Chaos, standing facing off against Sora along with Roxas. Vincent would never summon Chaos willingly but this was an emergency and he would need his alter ego's strength.

Sora did not waste time with words. Charging forward he raised his sword and attacked Roxas who in turn managed to conjure up a blade of his own. When Roxas parried the attack he immediately noticed that the Holy Sword Sora was using was the Oblivion Blade. It had been Riku's prized weapon since his youth. Roxas in turn was using the Oathkeeper.

Chaos knew when to stay out of a fight but when Sora raised a hand and launched several bolts of energy in his direction the demonic entity lashed out and used the Mist in his blood to create a protective shield around his body. Sora cocked his head but returned his attention to Roxas when the blond attacked him with Oathkeeper. The blades clashed harshly, sparks flying in all directions as Sora pushed Roxas back against the wall. The winged brunet flapped his wings and the sudden gust of wind knocked Roxas off his feet.

Chaos gasped out when he opened the telepathic link and saw what was happening through Cid's eyes. The pilot along with Axel, Xemnas and Vivi were fighting off Elementals and Radiant Garden soldiers. Sora didn't just want the stone. This was an invasion for King Angeal. He cried out when he felt his life mate suffer a stab wound to the back only to be healed by Axel when he tossed a potion.

His crimson eyes flashed in rage as he struggled when his choice. When Roxas screamed after Sora crushed the bone in his hand was crushed Chaos made up his mind to help the little blond. Cid and the others were holding back the invasion force as it was. The demonic alter ego jumped forward and fired at Sora. Some of the bullets tore into his torso but that didn't even slow him down.

Sora raised his hand and unleashed a vicious lightning bolt that propelled Chaos across the room. He cried out when he slammed into the marble wall. His body convulsed violently for a few moments as he gasped for breath. The power behind the attack was enough to cripple even him. He glanced up through his hazy vision in time to see Roxas land a blow across Sora's face. Blood splattered from his nose and mouth.

A grin broke out across his face before he leapt into the air and kicked his twin in the chest. Roxas grunted but held his ground as he delivered a quick stab to Sora's side. The brunet growled angrily when the blade connected with his armour, the silver material now sporting a dent. Chaos then raised a hand and unleashed a fireball that caught Sora in the chest.

Roxas wavered on his feet but he kept a firm grip on Oathkeeper as he attacked his twin again. Sora spotted the blond coming and cast a Haste spell to boost his number attacks. Roxas barely had enough strength to parry each blow as they came fast and hard. The demonic entity was surprised at the sheer rage in Sora's eyes for his twin brother. How could someone hate their own brother so much?

The red eyed man grabbed hold of the Death Penalty and fired at the brunet again. This time a shield had gone up around his body, blocking off the incoming bullets. Chaos growled as he holstered the gun then he attacked with his hands extended. He preferred brute strength compared to the gun and it would seem that he would need his strength to stop Sora. Chaos jumped in front of the brunet and used his fists to attack the boy.

Sora parried the blows with Oblivion although Chaos managed to hit the boy across the jaw, sending blood flying from a split lip. The red eyed man grinned maliciously when Sora hit the floor in a heap. The brunet was fast though and he kicked the man in the stomach, knocking the air from Chaos' human body instantly. Sora lashed out then with a fireball that propelled the man back against the wall.

Chaos groaned loudly. Blood coated his lips and his vision blurred and his body felt like it had been left out in the desert for too long. Roxas managed to gain back his strength and he came at his twin without holding back. Oathkeeper swung at the brunet's head just as Sora released a blizzard attack. The blond boy cried out as the ice sliced through his right leg, forcing him to the ground. Sora back handed him viciously. Chaos cried out when he saw what was happening with Highwind and the others.

Xemnas, Vivi, Axel and Cid managed to get the survivors into the small inn while the rest of the Radiant Garden soldiers advanced into the Holy Tree. Even more Elementals were already using their power to burn the village to the ground or to slaughter the inhabitants. It wasn't an invasion, it was a total massacre. Xemnas and the others were trapped within the small building but they were already fending the intruders off as best they could.

Chaos shook his head when he hard Sora laugh widely and crimson eyes narrowed when he saw the small brunet holding up the Eidolon Stone. Roxas was gasping in pain on the floor at Sora's feet but the blond refused to stay down. He managed to charge at Sora and grabbed him around the middle. The twins fell to the ground in a heap.

"Why are you fighting me dear brother?" Sora asked as he kicked his twin away from him.

"I won't let you kill any more people!" Roxas screamed.

"But they are all shiny Roxas. The shine hurts my eyes." Sora turned his gaze away. "Nothing is nice in this world without Riku."

"Riku is gone Sora. I miss him too but he's gone." Roxas stabbed at his twin.

"Don't make me punish you again Roxas." Sora snarled angrily.

"What's the point of taking the Eidolons? You know what they are Sora. Tainted Aeons, they were driven insane! Maybe some part of you knows Riku isn't the man you loved once." Roxas pleaded desperately.

"THE MAN I LOVE!!" Sora screamed savagely. "Riku is alive and I am going to find him."

"And then what?" the blond asked. Sora faltered for a moment. "What are you going to do when you get Riku back?"

"Don't ask silly questions Roxas." Sora shook his head. "I'll make Riku all shiny and pretty again. He'll be so much better than before."

"You have to stop this." Roxas begged.

"But don't you see…" Sora stared at the stone in his hand. "I don't want anything else Roxas…only Riku."

"I know that, I've always known that." Roxas muttered sadly.

"Then you understand!" Sora looked so happy. "You know that I have to use this!"

"But not at the expense of innocent people." Roxas yelled before attacking his twin again.

"Then I'm sorry." Sora muttered as he hit Roxas with a fire spell.

Chaos approached the prone blond and watched helplessly as Sora spread his wings and soared into the sky towards the airship. After helping Roxas to his feet the red eyed man followed the boy out of the chapel and into the village. Smoke billowed up from the ruined homes and shops while the few remaining people ran for cover. Chaos pulled the dazed boy down a flight of steps until they came to the inn where Cid and the others had gathered to make a stand against the invaders.

Some of the survivors had taken up weapons wherever they could find them to fight off the soldiers. Roxas knew that it wouldn't make any difference now. Sora had gotten what he wanted and he was going to leave again. Just as Vincent, now back in control, entered the inn the Elementals stopped attacking and instead all turned and walked calmly back into the village. The group watched with bated breath as the surviving dolls made their way outside and waited for their transportation back onto the airship.

"Look at that." Cid pointed towards a large red sphere that descended from the sky.

"What are they doing?" Xemnas muttered as an Elemental jumped into the sphere. The red orb floated back up towards the airship.

"That would be our ticket out of here." Axel answered as he walked behind the dolls.

"What are you doing?" Roxas called out.

"It's our only way out." The red head answered.

"He's right." Vivi nodded as Xemnas picked the boy up.

"You want to stop Sora right?" the thief turned to the blond boy. "Then we have to leave here."

"Yeah…let's go!" Roxas nodded quickly.

"Here comes another one." Cid said when the Elementals were now being transported. They would have to risk hitching a ride with one of them at a time. Cid jumped into the next sphere along with an Ice Elemental. After that Xemnas and Vivi took the next one then Vincent and Axel and finally Roxas.

Cid felt like he was floating and he opened his eyes only to see red before his vision. He was aware of another person in the sphere with him but then they came to a sudden stop and the Elemental walked away along a wooden deck. Cid noticed that the sphere had deposited him within what looked like some sort of barrel shaped space.

He raised his head out of the marble barrel and saw that the Elementals were walking up a flight of steps towards what he thought was the main deck of the ship. He spotted Vincent, Vivi, Xemnas, Roxas and Axel. They looked fine and the group quickly gathered together on the deck just in time to see _**Red Rose**_ moving away from Cleyra. Vincent was by his life mate's side when they were gathered together again.

"Do you think they'll leave Cleyra alone now?" Vivi asked.

"Oh no…" Roxas whispered in horror when the blue sky turned blood red.

"What's going on?" Xemnas stared at the sky.

"The Eidolon Stone…Odin is being summoned." Roxas screamed when the hellish sky split open.

Lightning flashed as the sky was tore apart and then what could only be described as a demon emerged on a black horse with red eyes. Odin was carrying a black spear with a golden tip that was encased in lightning. The horse galloped down from the torn red sky until it was just above Cleyra and Odin threw his spear into the Holy Tree.

The group on the deck could only watch as the tree immediately erupted into a horrific fireball that spread out across the tree until it consumed everything in its path. Hours seemed to have passed before an explosion occurred that wiped Cleyra off the map. The Holy Tree was now just a smoking stump, ruins littered the desert and smoke and fire covered the land where the tree once stood. Nothing could have survived Odin's attack. The Eidolon had wiped out an entire people at the command of his master. Sora had murdered everyone in the village.

"By the gods…" Xemnas whispered just as Roxas vomited onto the deck.

"Oh Roxas…" Axel murmured with sadness. How could his brother do this?

"We have to stop him." Vincent gritted his teeth. "Do you honestly think he'll stop at Cleyra?"

"Fucking insane." Cid shook his head.

"Look out." Vivi whispered when he saw Jecht walking along the upper deck floor. The group hid behind the marble teleporters.

"How could the king condone that?" Jecht roared at two officers who were following him.

"He saw Cleyra as a threat." One man said but it lacked conviction.

"He didn't have to slaughter those people!" Jecht rubbed his face.

"But he is our king. We have to carry out his orders." The other man said.

"Even when he just commanded us to execute Saix the moment we are back in Radiant Garden?" Jecht countered. Xemnas paled, his heart thundering in his chest as cold fear squeezed his very soul. "The teleporters had been set for Radiant Garden. The Elementals will depart in a few minutes."

"What the fuck?" Cid hissed.

"Angeal…just ordered his own son's death?" Axel whispered. Roxas was biting back tears of anger and frustration.

"We have to get him back to Radiant Garden." Xemnas whispered when Jecht vanished from the deck above. "We need to stop this."


End file.
